


Pro's and Con's of Rebirth(SnK/AoT Ereri fic)

by Fukuro_City_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armin is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Business, CEO, CEO Erwin Smith, CEO Levi Ackerman, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Carla Yeager, Disney Movies, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren wants the dick, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, German Eren Yeager, Grinding, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Idiots in Love, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kenny Ackerman is creepy, Kinky, Kissing, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi wants the dick, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Passion, Plot Twists, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Rebirth, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short-Haired Mikasa Ackerman, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, So many tags, Sort Of, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), They are Awkward, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi Ackerman, Trapped In Elevator, Virginity Kink, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, Yaoi, eren jaeger doesnt like money, it gets fluffier, it starts out as sex, keep an eye on him, pre-written, spending the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukuro_City_Writes/pseuds/Fukuro_City_Writes
Summary: Rebirth hasn't been proven. Nor has it been researched enough. But it's hard to deny the stories of children recounting their past lives, and starcrossed lovers finding each other through the years, the decades of solitude. It's hard to deny, and so is the man Eren meets one day in an elevator. Eren Jaeger is like everyone else, really. Y'know, the average almost twenty-year-old who brings his neglectful father the lunch he forgot to take with him the day previous. Despite his efforts, the young adult can't keep down a job and deals with maintaining the cold lonely house his father never comes home to. Mikasa was the lucky recipient of a college acceptance letter and has spent the last two years in a college two hours away. His life is just missing something, it's devoid of colour and warmth, despite the fact he denies it. But after a hot makeout session with an extremely handsome stranger, who just so happens to work in the same building as his father, his life starts to change in little ways. In the form of soft kisses and a soft golden glow, as well as new opportunities and interviews with his father's boss.For better or worse? No one really knows yet.(Has almost 36,000 words already, stay tuned!)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One: Close-Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Follow/Comment!  
> Thanks for clicking on the story! Feedback helps me continue writing!

Eren sighed as he looked up at the office building, he heard the soft zipping of traffic behind him. The backlash of the wind’s current against the mobile hunks of metal in the road caused his hair to shuffle gently across his brow. He sighed and hoisted the reusable grocery back onto his shoulder. Mikasa was in town for the night. And upon hearing that their father had forgotten his lunch at the house, she quickly sent Eren out to deliver the package.  
“But Mikasa, why can’t you go?” He asked, nearly complained, as he looked at different DVD cases. Trying to decide what movie to watch to waste away the rest of the afternoon. That was when the reusable grocery bag hit him in the head, there was a loud clunk and a painful throb in the back of his head. “Ow!” He glared at his sister. Who looked back at him passively.  
“Oh, must have forgotten to take the thermos out.” She hummed unapologetically. Eren grumbled but got the hint and stood to make the journey deeper into town.  
Eren released a heavy sigh and rubbed the small bump on the back of his head, he grumbled as he walked into the building, the secretary briefly knew him, so she let him up without much fuss. To which he was thankful for, he didn’t have the patience to deal with any other people. He walked the hallway back to the elevator. From the corner of his eye he viewed the auburn hair of a woman, his head snapped over and his heart dropped. He glared at himself in the reflection of the metal doors which encompassed the elevator. He sighed and tried to shake the nerves off of his shoulders. It had been a few years, but he still caught glimpses of her from every direction.  
Eren shook the thought from his head and watched the automatic numbers count down as the elevator approached. His father was a lab-worker for the head-quarters of some investigation business. Eren never really took much interest in it at all, he could care less where his father spent most of his time. And it wasn’t even the good part of investigating. He directed other doctors on how to perform tests and that shit. And the building wasn’t some station where guys with guns and badges thrived, it was literally the headquarters for a string of investigation teams that were stationed around the state. They didn’t do any crime-solving here, they just looked over reports and made sure the other investigators were doing their jobs. His foot tapped anxiously and impatiently. He sighed deeply and checked his watch, he couldn’t even be sure that his father would be in his office. The man always left his phone off at work. Mikasa always tried to lecture him about how dangerous that was, if Eren was left in the house alone without a way to get a hold of their father. Especially if she was in her classes. Eren always argued that he was completely fine and could take care of himself, he was just on the brink of nineteen years old for fuck’s sake.  
Mikasa was in school a couple of hours away, a local university. She had been accepted as soon as she applied. She urged Eren to apply as well, but he wasn’t accepted. Mikasa was extremely disappointed and had stated that she might not even go to school at all. It took nearly a week, but Eren had finally convinced her to pursue college. It was the one she was most acclimated to. Plus, there was no way they could afford for both of them to go anyway. Eren was fine working a simple life for now until he worked up enough money to send himself to medical school or something. But he hadn’t quite found a job yet, having a hard time adapting to the customers who came through fast food joints. And he wasn’t exactly coordinated enough to work at a restaurant, when he had tried working for the restaurant his mother used to work at, he dropped three family’s meals into their laps. No one knew how he had managed to complete such a feat.  
The hairs on the back of Eren’s neck prickled up as a set of footsteps approached and soon someone was standing next to him. He didn’t want to look over, for fear of having to interact with the newcomer. But an alluring scent of cologne caught his senses, it was subtle but clean, roguish and minty. It reminded him of a thyme zest cleaner his mother used to use on the floors and table. Before he could talk himself out of it, he briefly glanced out of the corner of his eye. His breath stuck in his throat, his eyes strained just slightly to take in the other’s appearance. He was shorter, but he carried himself confidently, if not a bit boredly. Everything about this man contradicted, his shoulders were relaxed but stiff. His stance was casual, yet his posture was impeccably perfect. His eyes and focus were trained on a piece of paper in his hand, yet his eyes cast a bored sense of informality at the words on the document. The man’s hair was neatly cut into a bewitching undercut, his hair was inky black. Eren wondered if the other dyed it, seeing how dark the shade was Eren couldn’t decipher if it was even natural. Eren took in the sharp features of the male, his high cheekbones, his blade-like nose and jawline, the cutting bold and dull grey eyes. Or were they blue? Eren couldn’t tell, and the man was looking directly at him-  
The man was looking directly at him.  
Eren felt his heart jump into his throat and he was too slow to look ahead, he hoped that the other wouldn’t notice the blush creeping up his cheeks and ears.  
“Oi, what are you looking at?”.” A deep, damn near sultry voice emanated from the man beside him and Eren was worried that his shoulders wouldn’t be the only things going stiff. He nearly choked on his tongue and he whipped his head around to look away from the other. He opened his mouth to ask what the other had meant when the elevator dinged and opened after shuttering to a rickety stop. Eren was thankful for the damn thing this once because now he could avoid whatever conversation this extremely attractive man was trying to engage with him. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor number his dad’s office was on. He took a deep breath, which caught in his throat when a muscular-looking arm reached around him, he could feel the heat from the man’s chest on his back as the other pressed the floor number he was headed to.  
“What? Don’t have manners brat?” The voice sent a shiver down Eren’s spine along with the waft of hot breath on the back of his neck. Despite how endearing the words and actions were, Eren felt a defensive bubble of irritation well up in his chest. He turned to the other to ask just what he meant when his words were stolen from him once more. He guessed he understood how Ariel felt. He bit his tongue. The man was extremely close and fuck if the smell of his cologne wasn’t enough to draw Eren in, the close proximity, coupled with the intense gaze Eren was receiving would be enough to have his knees weak. Eren licked his lips subconsciously, this man looked like some god. And he refused to allow his thoughts to take in the fact that the cool gray-blue eyes had flicked down to watch the action of Eren licking his lips.  
“I have manners.” He shot back lamely, internally cringing at himself. Eren swore he saw the corners of the man’s mouth upturn slightly into a smirk. But in a split second, it was gone and he was left shifting under the scrutinizing gaze of the other.  
“Really? Then what are you doing in my workplace? Pretty sure you aren’t the regular coffee boy.” The other hummed, his words rolling off his tongue in a velvety way. Eren shivered discreetly, he shifted back, needing to breathe for just a moment. Though at this moment all he wanted to do was step closer to the other man-  
No, no answer the question.  
Eren opened his mouth to give him the honest answer, but then he paused. Taking in the small intrigue in the other’s eyes, it was the only emotion he had seen on the other’s face. And it wasn’t even an emotion. But Eren wanted to see more of it. Eren couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at his lips as he turned away from the man, looking up at the numbers as they ascended.  
“That’s none of your business.” He spoke, not sparing the other a single glance, that took a lot of willpower, but briefly, he saw the other man narrow his eyes. An indication of some sort. Eren made a move to pull his phone out, wanting to play on the facade a bit more and also needing something to keep his hands busy. Before Eren knew what was happening, his back was against the elevator’s mirrored wall. The rail around the interior pushing at his back and jutting his hips out nearly awkwardly, there was a hand placed on the mirror at one side of his head. Eren felt trapped, his heart sped up with something akin to panic. Adrenaline pulsed through him and blood began rushing to his face and ears.  
“I think it’s plenty my business. I am the one who works here. And not just anyone can walk around like they own the place. Especially not a disrespectful brat.” The man spoke, Eren would be scared, if the other’s voice wasn’t laced with challenge. Eren was struck with the realization that the other was toying with him. Eren didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from, but he bit back with narrowed eyes and a sultry smile, leaning lazily on the rail to relax his appearance and seem bored of the other.  
“Who’s going to stop me?” He straightened up and stood above the other, his hands in his pockets as he hummed his words one by one. Leaning forward and down to by eye level with the other. A voice in the back of Eren’s head was yelling at him, asking him what he thought he was fucking doing. Eren was suddenly yanked further down and forward, a fist had the front of his shirt. The other emitted something similar to a growl and it evoked something within Eren he hadn’t truly felt in quite some time. Eren could feel the other’s breath softly brush his lips and cheeks, the other’s breath was clean and minty. It was absolutely enticing, making it excruciatingly hard not to lean into the other’s proximity.  
“Well, aren’t you a pretty sight.” The other regarded Eren with lidded, intimidating eyes. Blood began rushing in every direction of Eren’s body. He licked his lips again, feeling the coolness as the air brushed the wet, pink flesh. This time he definitely saw the other’s eyes drawn to the action. Their eyes connected, they held each other’s gaze, and as the elevator slowed, beginning to grind to a disgruntled stop. The man leaned in and Eren’s senses were completely clouded with every aspect of the stranger. The kiss was just as contradicting as the man himself, rough and smooth, his lips were chapped yet soft to the touch. Eren’s eyes closed and, despite his surprise, began to kiss the other back almost feverishly. The stranger gave Eren’s lips a harsh tug and Eren could promise that his flesh was torn open. But the action merely elicits a gasp and groan. The man seemed pleased with the sounds and dipped his tongue into Eren’s mouth. The other’s touch was intoxicating and Eren couldn’t bring himself to pull back, couldn’t bring himself to care enough about the cons of the situation. Eren breathed with each gentle prod and swipe of the man’s tongue within his mouth. Eren leaned in as close as he could before the loud ding of the elevator finally stopping shocked him from his clouded daze. He pulled back with a small gasp. The man definitely smirked this time around, licking his lips enticingly.  
“Come around more often.” The man said, walking past Eren’s stunned silence and out into the floor they had stopped on. Eren tried to bite back the deep flush threatening to bloom across his skin, he glanced up at the floor number and gaped. It was the same one his father’s office was on. That’s strange, then why would the man reach around him to press a floor button-  
“Eren? Why are you here?” Came his father’s voice as he walked out of what seemed to be the copy room, Eren straightened himself and walked over. He exchanged words with his father, all the while glancing around for another look at those blue-gray eyes.


	2. Chapter two: A Scents of Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells Armin about his new acquaintance. Then he goes to the store and has an encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Follow/Share/Comment if you like!
> 
> My formatting is a little strange, I apologize I don't quite have the hang of Ao3 yet, thanks for over 90 reads in less than twenty-four hours! It's really helping me with my motivation! Decided to post the second chapter the day after the first to help show y'all that I have them backed up.

Eren groaned loudly, “No, Armin you don’t understand! It wasn’t as weird as it sounds.” He defended, rolling his eyes at his friend, who merely shook his head and sighed softly.   
“Let me get this straight;” He looked at Eren, waiting for the other’s full attention so he could lead the other along the strange events his brown-hair best friend just told him about. “So, you go to do something for your dad. You are caught staring at this strange, attractive man. He follows you into the elevator-”  
“No, more like he got on after me-”  
“Sh, just listen.” Eren rolled his eyes at the patient tone his friend was using, as if Eren was a child needing to be calmed down after seeing some mythical creature. He motioned for Armin to continue. The blond spoke again, “He follows you into the elevator, he basically presses against you to press THE SAME button you already pressed, cornered you, said sexual things, and then kissed you?” He listed off to Eren, counting on his fingers. Eren’s cheeks flushed red and he groaned, rubbing his temples.   
“It was like something out of a movie! Like, like some rom com.” Eren bit his lip, thinking back on the events. Armin muttered under his breath.   
“More like Misery and Fifty-Shades of Gray.” Eren lightly shoved Armin, pouting at his friend, deflating at the obvious lack of excitement at the situation. Eren stood up off his bed and began to stalk around the room, running his hands through his hair.   
“You don’t understand! Like, yeah okay he was a complete stranger, but it was the perfect moment. I felt like, like a main character.” Eren sighed and lied down face first on his bed beside Armin. Who patted his back sympathetically.   
“What was the last thing he said to you?” Armin asked, thinking deeply, putting his chin in his fist. A gesture he often did when thinking about something important, or that didn’t really connect.   
“He said I should come back sometime. Like to the building.” Eren grinned into the bed, thinking of the possibilities that could potentially play out if he were to visit again. He tried to cool his thoughts, not wanting to pop a stiff right beside his best friend. Talk about fucking awkward. Armin gave out a sigh, looking at Eren.   
“No matter what I say you are going to go back to see him, aren’t you?” Armin asked almost delicately, as not to make the other feel defensive or put off by the question. Eren thought for a moment and sighed, rolling onto his stomach.   
“I don’t know, I hate that building.” He glared up at the ceiling. Armin didn’t have to ask, having been Eren’s friend since they were just barely out of diapers, he knew all of the skeletons that resided in his friend’s closet. And Visa Versa. Eren had parental issues, his mother had passed away a few years prior, and his father has always been a work ahololic, sometimes disappearing on business trips that would last months at a time. And after Carla Jaeger’s death, the man was non-stop. When thinking about it, Armin couldn’t think of the last time he saw Mr. Jaeger around the house. He watched his friend sympathetically, leaning back on his hands. He decided to distract Eren from the prospect of his father’s job.   
“Just, be careful. This guy could be dangerous,” Armin spoke with worry. He leveled Eren’s determined gaze with a firm one. A look he didn’t give off often at all. Eren looked down a bit and nodded.   
“I know,” There was a short silence and Eren froze. “Oh god what if MIkasa finds out?” He looked at Armin with wide eyes. Armin looked back, a timid expression of panic on his face.   
“Let’s, just hope that she doesn’t ever catch on.” Even as Armin spoke, his words lost all opaque prospect of reality. There was no way she wouldn’t catch on. “Honestly, she’s gonna find out, because you can’t keep a secret for shit.” This elicited a gasp and glare from Eren. Armin only smirked playfully.   
“That’s not true!”  
“Remember Jean and Marco?”  
“I didn’t mean to tell Marco-”  
“Christa and Ymir.”  
“Ymir wouldn’t buck up and fucking-”  
“Eren, admit it.” Armin recieved a deep, defeated sigh. Which was as good a confession as he was going to get.   
“Movie?” Eren asked eventually, Armin nodded and stood up, walking to the movie cabinet. “No mysteries, you’ve seen them all.” Armin gave a sigh, breezing past the Mystery section. He often organized this cabinet, he enjoyed knowing where things were. Plus Eren often lost the movies. So he wanted to help solve that issue somehow.   
“Horror?” Armin held up a movie, Eren nodded in affirmation.   
“Horror.” He helped Armin up and walked with him out to the living room. Armin pops the movie into the old, sometimes difficult DVD player, and they settle onto the couch. Eren listened when Armin would pause to explain a theory or idea. Sometimes Eren would ask him what he thought the plan was. The kid almost always got it right. Armin just had a way of getting into another person’s head and picking out their biggest regret or fear, their dreams and passions. It was admirable, but also extremely terrifying. By the end of the movie, Armin had predicted the end and the pair had concluded that it was as lame as can be. Soon, an alarm went off and Armin excused himself from the Jaeger residence. Ever since the blond had turned 18, hid grandfather insisted that he be put in a home. Not wanting to bother the young adult and make him deal with old person problems. So Armin took any opportunity he could to visit the geezer at the home. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.   
Eren dazed out in front of the tv, his brain felt fried, having submitted multiple applications online for multiple different jobs. His wrist hurt from typing on the computer for so long. He felt a quaking ache in his stomach and realized he was hungry. He got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Hoping to find something to satisfy his hunger. But as always, the fridge was practically empty. Which means he would have to go shopping, again. Eren sighed at the prospect, he quickly slipped into a pair of jogging shoes, wearing a simple navy blue hoodie and grey sweatpants. He walked out of the house and shuddered at the faint breeze. Eren had gotten his license when he turned sixteen, but enjoyed walking to the store. It wasn’t far and the air was always nice. Plus he had to sell his previous car to pay the rent, since his Father hadn’t come home and had either ignored or not seen Eren’s texts and missed calls about the bill. And Eren would not rely on Mikasa for that, she was almost three hours away. And Eren was practically an adult, he was turning twenty the upcoming March.   
He was fine.  
Besides, Eren would hear back from the companies he had applied to and he would be able to make enough to buy another car. And pay the other bills that were due. He tried not to be sour about it, he was technically the only one currently living in the home. Though, he couldn’t stop himself from hating his father’s job.   
And the son of a bitch who loaded him with so many hours, and allowed his dad to stay overnight at the company building. He didnt just hate his father’s boss, he absolutely loathed him. Eren had never met him, he was probably some old grouchy fuck. Eren could hardly remember the guy’s name. Eren outwardly showed his frustration with a puff of air that fogged and came straight back in his face. He rolled his eyes and hugged his jacket closer to himself. Teal eyes looked up towards the sky, with hatred still lacing his veins, Eren thanked whoever was above that he would never have to meet his dad’s boss. 

…..

“There’s no difference in the two of these…” Eren mumbled to himself, looking at two jaws of creamy peanut butter from two different companies. The only difference besides the packaging was the price. Eren figured it was a no brainer and tossed the cheaper one into his cart. Pushing it along and keeping the fucking thing from veering to the left, as it so desperately tried to. He had nearly dodged a child and two elderly people. The cart was out for blood. Eren looked down at his phone, opening his notes back up and checking his list. Heading to the cleaning supplies aisle to get toilet paper. As he rolled down the aisle, his thoughts drifted back to the man from the elevator. He had to bite back a blush just thinking about it. Eren couldn't get the colour of the man’s eyes out of his head. Eren had been so close to him, and yet had failed to see exactly what colour his eyes were. The stranger had told Eren to visit the building again, but was it worth it? Eren cast his eyes down, he hated that building, being in it just pissed him off. And while the mysterious stranger was attractive and extremely alluring, Eren wasn’t sure he could just nonchalantly walk into the building for the prospect of some hookup.   
And as Eren pondered if he even wanted to see the man again, his senses were overloaded with the strange scent that had encompassed him in the elevator. Eren’s hair stood on end and he turned towards the scent, his heart hammered. But his figure quickly deflated, he watched as an employee mopped up a spilled container of cleaning supplies haphazardly. Eren sighed, his mood cast lower and his attention was no longer focused on keeping the cart straight. Suddenly he rammed into something hard, he jerked over the handle of the shopping cart and inhaled sharply.   
“Oi, fucking watch it.” Eren’s eyes widened and he nearly forgot how to breath. He slowly cast his gaze upwards. Afraid that he had been hearing things until his eyes met smoky blue.   
They were blue. They had to be, the fluorescents of the store were bright enough Eren could see the man’s eyes. And boy if his breath hadn’t been taken before. He choked on his words, watching as the eyes shifted from extremely pissed off. A look that sent chills down Eren’s spine. To realization in a matter of seconds.   
“Sorry, this stupid cart has a bad wheel.” Eren explained, pulling the cart a bit away from the man. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck to his ears as the man eyed him skeptically.   
“That’s not how you hit on someone.” The man’s voice, deep and calm, came through Eren’s developing embarrassed haze and his eyebrows scrunched together. The man motioned down to the cart, Eren followed the motion and after a second he blinked in realization.  
“Oh my god thats not-” He tried to argue, to reassemble some form of his pride as he stood on trial in front of this man’s gaze.   
“Try again.” The voice demanded again, confidently. His composure grew relaxed, his gaze focused solely on Eren. Who gaped down at the other man.   
“I don’t really know-” Eren sucked in a breath as the man stepped closer, leaning on Eren’s cart and leaning in close. Eren couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips, his mouth going dry and his heart racing with anticipation. The man cast his eyes down to Eren’s mouth, then back up to meet Eren’s gaze head on. They maintained eye contact for what felt like forever, but was probably not any longer than a second. A deep hum escaped the stranger’s lips and Eren gulped at the sound.   
“Interesting.” The man said, straightening up and beginning to walk away. Eren stared ahead blankly, he turned to look at the man but he was gone. Eren couldn’t help but think about the fact that the encounter could have been a figment of his imagination. The thought shook him to his core and he sighed in frustration. Pushing his cart to the checkout.  
When he got home, he realized that he had forgotten the toilet paper.   
“Fucking dammit!”


	3. Chapter Three: Uh-Oh Spaghetti-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets pissed at his dad and meets some new and interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Share/Follow/Comment if you wanna! Thanks!

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eren seethed, staring at the small black letters forming the text message from his father. He had received it at 3 am, it was no 10 o’ clock in the morning and he was struggling through his first cup of coffee. He slammed the phone face down on the countertop angrily. He had shattered his screen previously with the same action. He didn’t expect the damage to be any worse. Nor did he care, he was in need of a new one anyway. Besides, he could always use the house phone to call whoever he needed to.   
He usually didn’t call anyone anyway, and Mikasa always called through the landline. Eren sighed and chugged the last remnants of the bitter black drink. He felt small granules of the coffee grinds slide down his throat and he cringed. Putting the cup in the sink and picking his phone back up. He looked at the message again, picking through it to find some evidence of a prank, unfortunately, it was his dad who sent the message. So there was no joke. 

Dad to Eren at 2:58 am 

Dad: Eren, I’ll be home this Wednesday. My boss Mr. Ackerman is coming for dinner. As an informal meet and greet. Proposed by the company’s head. You have to be there, considering you are looking for business this might be the best opportunity you’ll get. And perhaps you will be considered for a position among our ranks. Please do your best to keep the house clean until then, I’ll go grocery shopping to help with dinner. See you soon, Dad.  
Eren glared at the message. His dad always did that, always made his texts seem as though they were an email oa colleague, rather than his son. It pissed Eren off to no end.   
Eren checked the date, it was Monday. So he had a few days to metaphorically shoot himself before meeting the person he hated most. Mr. Ackerman, god even the name itself sounded prestigious and uppity. Eren glared at the name before exiting his messages and texting Armin. 

Eren to Brainiac at 10:42 am

Eren: hey, are you free this wednesday?  
Eren thumbed over the new crack in his screen, waiting for the reply.  
Brainiac: That depends. What time?  
Eren: anytime, the entire day?   
Brainiac: Alright, next question; what are you trying to get out of?  
Eren paused, sighing deeply at the message. Deciding to tell the truth, Armin would be able to tell if he was lying anyway.   
Eren: my dad is coming home, and his boss is gonna be over for dinner, I think he’s proposing an interview for me or some shit.   
Brainiac: Eren, maybe you should go and actually meet this guy? Get some closure, and maybe TALK to your dad about how his workaholic tendencies have affected your mental health?   
Eren winced, wow. The truth really did hurt. He sighed, deep down he knew that Armin was right. But the reality of the situation pissed him off. He would have to face it eventually, and maybe the closure would help him. Meeting whatever gray-haired stick-up-the-ass boss kept his dad after hours and encouraged his work-aholic tendencies might help him at some point.   
But not today.   
Eren: listen, i’m sure your right, but that doesn’t make me want to meet whoever this guy is. Its just going to piss me off Armin  
Brainiac: I know, but sometimes getting pissed off at someone once is the first door you have to go through.   
Eren lifted an eyebrow at the message and he sighed but a smirk slowly grew across his lips.   
Eren: Since when were you a therapist?  
Brainiac: Since most of my friends have some kind of trauma that they need help dealing with.   
Eren: damn, okay then.   
Brainiac: So, any new news about the Mysterious stranger?  
Eren: yeah actually, i saw him at the store.   
Brainiac: Did you get his name or number?  
Eren sighed, facepalming and walking over to his couch.   
Eren: no, of course not. I dont remember shit. I also forgot to get toilet paper too.   
Brainiac: That’s real smooth. Did you forget after he kissed you again?  
Eren blushed bright red, thinking about the feeling of the other’s lips on his back in that elevator. He touched his lips gently and shuddered. Remembering at the store when the man mumbled about something interesting. As if in reference to Eren.   
Eren: he didnt kiss me this time.   
Brainiac: Bet you wanted him to.   
Eren: oh lay off! How bout you? Nineteen and havent even had your first kiss  
Brainiac: I don’t need any romantic partners to get me through life.  
Before Eren could shoot back a reply, his phone lit up with a new notification. 

Dad to Eren at 11:02 am

Dad: Eren, I need you to bring me an extremely important document from the drawer of my desk in the office. I don’t have time to grab it right now, but you know where the key is. I need it as soon as possible.

Eren sighed heavily. Despite how angry he was at his dad, he just couldn’t say no to something like that. Especially if he knew that it was important to his dad. He sighed and went for the key, the only other one he had besides his house keys. He kept it separate, on a random string he had found on his floor. It hung beside his door to his bedroom. He had to appreciate how eccentric his dad was in certain areas. Like how ridiculous this key was. A simple house key would not suffice. Eren rolled his eyes almost fondly at the strange-shaped key and walked to his dad’s office. Unlocking it and walking in, ignoring all the other things in the office. He had no use for any of it. He dug through his father’s desk drawer and pulled out the only thing that looked like it would have anything involving words. Three files, red blue and green. Eren lifted an eyebrow but shrugged, he walked back out and closed the door. Making sure to lock it and grab his coat and shoes.   
Eren stepped out of the house and as the cool air stung his cheeks, he released a heavy sigh. Beginning his trek into town towards the modern building. He glanced up at the clouded over sky, glimpsing the soft baby gray-blue peeking through holes in the clouds. He was suddenly swept up in an image of a man with black, neat hair and soft eyes that almost appeared grey. Eren’s heart began to thump in his chest. He was heading towards this man’s work, despite the fact he was delivering something for his dad. But he was last time too. Eren chewed on his lip, instantly regretting this as the cold air attacked the vulnerable, damp appendage. Eren sighed, dipping his face into the collar of his hoody. 

….

“Woah! Is that the kid?” Spoke a loud, very loud voice from the floor of the building his father’s office was on. Eren looked over with furrowed brows, unable to decipher if the voice had been male or female. Upon looking over, he was still a bit lost on the gender thing. As the person he assumed the voice came from stood tall, with an androgynous build, glasses and long brown hair. Eren felt intimidated by this person’s bright, curious exterior as they cut across the room like a knife and before he knew it, his hand was being taken up by calloused palms.   
“Uh, do I know you?” He stiffened and furrowed his brows, looking them up and down.   
“I’m Hanji, I’ve heard a lot about you.” They fixed their glasses, grinning at Eren and straightening up after shaking his hand vigorously.   
“Do you know my dad?” Eren asked with a frown, looking around only to see a couple stray office workers milling about, ignoring the strange display.   
“Yeah, probably. I do know-”  
“Oi, shitty glasses. Get back over here and finish the fucking files.” Demanded a deep voice, Eren turned abruptly, his heart did a strange little flip. Hanji deflated and turned to the other.   
“Levi, I’m on my break, and you aren’t the boss of me.” They said, crossing their arms. Eren looked at the man he had originally known as a Stranger. But now he had a name, a name that tickled across Eren’s tongue and urged to be said, maybe even over and over again while-  
“Hanji, please get back to work. I really need those files faxed to me.” Spoke a new voice, different from both Hanjis and Levi’s. From a man with blonde hair and strikingly bright sky blue eyes. His words shocked Eren from his thoughts, the young adult’s cheeks flushed red and he couldn’t help but act as though his hand had been caught in the cookie jar. Eren ignored the eyes that burned into the side of his head, he couldn’t bring himself to meet eyes with Levi right now. So he focused his attention on the newcomer. Which wasn’t hard to do. Considering that the new man seemed to command everyone’s attention. Hanji visibly deflated again, they stuck out their bottom lip but slugged back to wherever they had originally come from.   
“No need to thank me.” The commanding man said to Levi. Who looked away from Eren to the other, much taller man.   
“I wasn’t going to, Smith.” Levi said, his hands in his pockets. His face as blank as ever, Eren processed that Levi didn’t change his facial expressions towards Hanji, either. So far, what little emotions Eren had seen from Levi were directed at him. A thought that caused a strange fluttering in his stomach.   
“I know.” The man, Smith, as Levi had said, though Eren got the idea that wasn’t his first name, turned from Levi and locked eyes with Eren. He looked the young adult up and down with a curious, almost friendly look.   
“Are you Dr. Jaeger’s son?” Eren nodded at the other. His shoulders stiff under the stares of both these men.   
“Yeah, I’m Eren. I came to drop off some papers for my dad.” Eren couldn’t help but glance at Levi. Who was staring at him with a bored expression. Though Eren could swear he saw something in the other’s soft blue eyes. Before he could dig deeper into the look, Smith spoke again.   
“Nice to finally meet you, Grisha speaks a lot about you.” Eren blinked at the other, taken aback. He almost wanted to voice his surprise, but he didn’t want to bring up any of that to these men. Especially not Levi.   
“Glad to know, I’m uh, going to go give him these.” Eren gestured to his father’s office. Turning after receiving a confirming nod from ‘Smith’. Eren walked until he was out of eye sight of the others, he sighed and shook his head. Walking into his father’s office. What a strange group of businessmen, or people.


	4. Horse, Tatoe, Buzzy, Jesus, and Brainiac walk into a cafe....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hangs out with some friends and they convince him to do something with his mane before he heads to his dad's dinner/meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Follow/Comment/Share if you want!
> 
> Hey guys, give me some feedback! I meant to post this yesterday, it's about an hour and fourteen minutes late, sorry! I'll post chapter five right after this. After that, I'll be transitioning updates to every week or so, probably on either Tuesdays Wednesdays, or Thursdays. We'll see what works best in combination with my work and school schedules!  
> Thanks for reading that ramble, enjoy the chapter!

“I cannot believe you told horse fuck!” Eren fumed at his blonde friend. All the while laughs rose up around him. He crossed his arms over the booth’s table indignantly. Glaring daggers at his friends. They were mostly all collected in their own little corner of the world. A coffee shop that had been their traditional study spot back in highschool. 

“I didn’t see the harm in it.” Said Armin, taking a drink of whatever caffeinated beverage he had ordered when arriving at the cafe. It was blatantly obvious he found Eren’s humiliation amusing. And that just pissed him off more. 

“You kissed a complete stranger in an elevator? And better yet, he works with your dad?” Jean gasped out between loud bursts of wheezing laughter. Eren kicked him under the table but that didn’t deter him. 

“I personally find it kind of romantic.” Thank god Freckled Jesus got it. Marco was probably one of the nicest people Eren had ever met. Not to mention the most positive as well. Although Eren worried about his ability to stand up for himself with how courteous he was, even to complete strangers. 

“You would, you’re just as much a hopeless romantic as Ana over there!” Connie piped in, laughing and smacking the table, knocking over the croissant tower that Sasha was building. 

“Will you all stop making Fifty-Shades of Gray references?” Eren groaned, covering his reddened face in his palms. Eren slumped into his seat, why was he doomed to this? What had he done in a past life to deserve this level of humiliation? Was he repenting for some kind of sin? 

“What if he’s your dad’s boss?” Gasped Jean, who was teary-eyed from his not hilarious vault of laughter. Eren gave him a sharp glare in return. 

“No, his boss is some kind of old dude I bet. Mr. Ackerman or whatever the fuck, trust me this guy is definitely not my dad’s boss. He doesn’t hardly look old enough to work for a company like that without being like, an intern.” Eren grumbled, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and flinching back at the searing of his tongue on the hot liquid. 

“Well, what’s this guy’s name anyway?” Marco asked, not a hint of malice or an attempt at poking fun of the situation. Seriously, the world did not deserve Marco Bott. Eren perked up at the question, sitting up a little straighter. Opening his mouth to speak. 

“He probably doesn’t even know.” That was it, that sentence from that ugly horse mouth was all it took for Eren to send the hot, brown, staining beverage at Jean. He yelped and stood, pulling the soaking hot shirt away from his torso. He sent glares at Eren and advanced to most likely tackle the brunette when the old lady behind the counter cleared her throat, handing Jean a heaping pile of napkins and a warning glare from hell. Eren was surprised their little group hadn’t been kicked out yet, seeing as how this wasn’t the first time Jean or Eren had catapulted their drinks at one another in a moment of ferocity. But how else were friends supposed to show their affections in public? Definitely not with a hug or verbally displaying it, so why was there so much fuss when one of the two boys got injured? Sheesh. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Mumbled Jean as he sat down, trying to scrub the front of his shirt with the napkins.   
“No, don’t wipe, it smears the stain.” Marco said, taking the napkins and blotting the stain on Jean’s chest, his actions delicate and precise. Eren saw the small sprout of red singing Jean’s ears and he internally groaned at the display. Couldn’t they just admit it? The two were so fucking oblivious. Eren had even told Marco that Jean had a crush on him, (not on purpose), and all the raven-headed boy did was laugh and assume it was a prank. Marco seemed to notice the close proximity he was faced with, and his cheeks tinted pink. He slowly backed away, settling back into his spot beside Jean once more. Jean gave Marco an appreciative smile before the two looked away from each other in flustered contact. Eren wanted to smack both of them right then and there, although he wanted to smack Jean almost all of the time. But it took a very special situation to make him want to smack Marco. Actually, no he wanted to judge Marco. Smacking Marco is like a sin. 

Maybe that’s what he did in his past life? 

“Eren!” Armin called, snapping the brunette from his thoughts. “Have you gotten his name yet?” Eren took a second to register what he was saying before he slowly grinned and nodded. 

“Yeah, actually. His name is Levi.” Eren relished the way the name slipped off his tongue. Like it just flowed so naturally from start to finish. 

“Levi, what? What’s his last name?” Jean tuned back into the conversation, a blush slowly receding from his cheeks. He rested his chin on his fist, his elbow perched on the table as if the topic bored him. Eren rolled his eyes and swiped at Jean’s elbow, causing the other to fall forward when his fist was swept out from under his chin. Eren smirked for a moment before wincing at the sharp kick from under the table. Presumably from Jean, who smirked at the pained expression on the brunette’s face. 

“I don’t know what his last name is! I don’t hardly know him.” Eren mumbled, huffing out a big sigh. “Seriously, what next? Gonna ask what his parent’s house looks like? The name of his first pet?” 

“Well, you are so obsessed with him. Bet you know his social security number.” Conny piped in, snickering behind his hand. 

“Can it, buzzy.” Eren pouted rather dramatically at Conny. Who rolled his eyes. 

“Says you, mullet. Sheesh, why don’t you get that damn hair out of your eyes?” Conny waved a hand dismissively. Slinking back in the booth with a cross of his arms. 

“Just because someone has long hair, doesn’t make it a mullet.” Eren rolled his eyes and tucked a strand behind his ear. “I guess it is pretty long, though.” 

“Ever thought about just putting it up?” Armin asked, looking up from his laptop. He was working on some essay or article about space or something. One of the brainiac’s many, many interests. 

“Like, in a ponytail?” Eren lifted an eyebrow, his hair wasn’t nearly long enough for something like that, but it was long enough to be kind of bothersome. He didn’t want to spend the money to go have it cut, and Mikasa hasn’t been around to cut it. Plus he kind of liked the length of it. 

“No, like the things everyone has been doing with long hair.” Marco supplied enthusiastically. Pulling up a photo on his phone to show Eren. Who deadpanned. 

“A man bun?” He looked at Marco, blinking a couple of times. Marco nodded and scrolled through the photos. 

“Yeah! Your facial structure would fit it perfectly!” Marco grinned, his dimples popping out against his freckled cheeks. “You should at least try it out!” He encouraged, causing Eren to sigh. How could he say no to Marco? Like, seriously? 

“I would, but I don’t own any hair ties.” He tried for an excuse, he winced when something snapped him in the face. He gaped in Sasha’s direction, who had sling-shotted a hair tye at him, her own hair falling around her shoulders. She chewed a croissant, mumbling her next sentence. 

“Use that one, you’re being too whiny about it, just try it. Maybe Levi will like how it looks.” Even though She never seems like she’s paying attention, Sasha always has her ears open. Her hearing was impeccable. Eren couldn’t even be mad at the comment nor the sting on his cheek from the band hitting his face because what if Levi actually likes it? Eren sighed. He doubted he would even see Levi again, and even so the man probably won’t like how it looks. But he might as well try it to appease his friends. Defeated, he picked up the hair tie. 

“Alright, but I don’t know how to use one of these.” He pulled his hair up, moving it from his eyes, his face felt bare without his bangs hanging down. When he tied his hair up he felt almost vulnerable, stray hands fell into his eyes here and there. He looked at his friends, who gaped back at him. Except for Sasha, she glanced up at him and looked back down. But even Armin was gazing over the top of his computer screen. 

“Well?” Eren asked, shifting a bit, putting his hands in his lap. Armin was about to speak when Jean interrupted him.

“Well, at least Levi will have something to hold onto- Ow! Fuck!” He shouted, receiving a dirty look from the lady behind the counter. He pouted at Marco. “Did you just kick me?” His voice was whining, and his gaze unbelieving. Marco nodded, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, don’t be a jerk,” He turned to Eren with a smile. “I think you look good. It suits you just like I said it would.” He nodded in approval. Jean sighed and glared at the ceiling, clearly pouting. Connie snickered at his misfortune. 

“I agree, I think you look good Eren.” Armin spoke up, smiling at his friend. Eren smiled back and his lips curved up into a smirk after a second. 

“So, when are you going to lose the He-Man look?” Armin flushed and rolled his eyes. 

“This is how my hair has always been, I don’t care about how it looks or what other people have to say about it-”

“It looks like shit, buddy.” Eren supplied helpfully, placing a sympathetic hand on Armin’s shoulder. Armin sighed and shook his head, his awfully-cut golden locks shifted with the movement and Eren repressed a cringe. 

“Okay, point taken. But I am not going to cut it.” He hummed, going back to his essay-article whatever. Eren sighed and checked his watch, cursing under his breath. 

“I gotta go, my dad’s shitty boss is coming for dinner.” He mumbled and stood up, grabbing his things and bidding everyone goodbye. Trudging out the door and heaving a deep sigh of anxiety. He did not want to deal with this meeting.


	5. Chapter Five: Oh how the Tables Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets his dad's boss. And isn't exactly disappointed. But they begin to play a somewhat dangerous game with one another. Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Share/Follow/Comment if you wanna!  
> Hey guys, the updates will be weekly after this chapter. So far I had been updating day by day just to give a good portion of my fic for people to enjoy, hopefully, it made y'all want more! Please don't be afraid to comment or give me feedback, it helps us authors keep going!  
> Thanks!

Eren stared at his house’s front door. The dark oak was intimidating now, the lights were on inside. A sight he hadn’t seen in a long time. He took in a deep breath, the cold swept over his lungs and nearly sent him into a coughing fit. He walked into the house without giving himself a chance to walk away. He made a bee-line straight for his room, wanting to set his bag down and hopefully get dressed before meeting this shitty boss. 

“Eren! Is that you?” Came his father’s voice from the kitchen, Eren sighed and backtracked a bit. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Eren looked into the kitchen, restraining his anger, who the fuck else would casually walk into the house? Okay, maybe Eren had some repressed anger towards his dad. Maybe. 

“Glad you came home on time.” His father smiled, drying his hands off on a towel. “This is my Boss, Mr. Ackerman.” It was at that point Eren noticed the other person occupying the kitchen. With a stiff posture and an attempt at calming down the rage that was already fighting its way out of his throat, he turned to settle whoever this person was with a hard stare. Eren blinked once, twice, and a third time before his eyes grew wide. Before he could refrain from speaking his mind, a sentence ripped from Eren’s throat without his brain okaying the sentence itself. 

“What are you doing here?” The air grew stiff as teal met steely blue. Levi stood, his arms crossed as he leaned casually against the island in the kitchen. He was wearing a gray button-up and fitted black dress pants. Eren’s heart leaped into his throat and his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Don’t be rude, Eren.” His father reminded, growing slightly nervous as Levi locked his gaze on Eren, seeming to look him over from head to toe. His eyes trained solely on Eren’s hair for a solid couple of seconds, before returning his gaze to meet Eren’s. “Mr. Ackerman, this is my son, Eren.” He introduced, gesturing towards Eren. who absently tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. It was then that Eren realized his hair was still up. It was also then that new information processed and he looked at his dad. 

“This is your boss?” He was completely at a loss for words. His father glanced at Levi, nearly apologetically. Before he could speak, Levi’s voice silenced the kitchen of any noise besides the beating of Eren’s heart. 

“Got a problem with it?” Levi asked, shifting his weight to stand straighter, looking at Eren with a narrowed gaze. Eren could practically feel himself shrink under Levi’s scrutinizing look. He gulped and couldn’t help but look away. 

“No, just surprised.” He could feel the dirt piling down on top of himself as he dug his own grave. There was a tense silence between the two, and his father wasn’t quite sure what to do about the situation. So, he did what any father would do, and sent the problematic kid away for a minute. 

“Eren, go clean up. Dinner’s almost ready.” His father turned back to his cooking, dismissing Eren with finality. Eren stared at his father’s back for a while, turning and walking to his bedroom. Repressing the urge to act like a child and slam his door. Eren began to try and process his newly obtained information. His dad’s boss was the handsome guy Eren had met. His dad’s boss was the handsome guy Eren thought about constantly. His dad’s boss was the guy he made out with inside of an elevator. But he didn’t know it was his dad’s boss. For all he knew Levi was just some intern dude. But he wasn’t, the voice in Eren’s head argued. Eren groaned and tried to distract himself from processing the information by shuffling in and out of a few different outfits. Becoming self-conscious about all of them. He had originally planned to wear jeans and a plain shirt, but now he was worried. Extremely worried, because his dad’s boss was the handsome guy Eren thought about constantly after their first meeting and makeout. And Eren’s heart was still pounding in his chest. Because the man was in his house. 

“Get it together.” Eren mumbled, putting his face in his hands. He grabbed the pieces of clothing he liked best out of the outfits he had tried. Slipping into a pair of tight black jeans and a green shirt that was tied at the top with a brown string. The collar of the shirt was wide and showed off his collarbones nicely. It almost looked like a woman’s shirt. Eren sighed and went to comb out his hair. He glanced hesitantly at the hair tie on his bed. Levi’s gaze had stilled on Eren’s hair in the kitchen. It was a messy attempt at a bun, but even so, the man didn’t seem to find the hairstyle distasteful. Eren sighed and just like with his outfit, he decided to say fuck it.   
It took him nearly ten minutes to fix his hair, having put on a tutorial video on youtube. At last, after trial and error, he had to say he was proud of the result. Eren slipped his phone into his pocket, and with a deep sigh, he left his bedroom.

His room was tucked back into a corner of the house, he could distantly hear the sound of chopping from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath he began to advance towards the noise, Eren caught something moving from his peripheral and a hand shot out towards him. He was pressed against the wall, the action was both rough and gentle. A collision of teal and steely blue leads to a warm pair of lips against Eren’s. Levi was kissing him, again. And it felt just as it had the first time, the brunette shuddered under the warmth of the other’s hands on his chest and the feather-light roughness of the lips against his. Eren was swept up in the moment, allowing the other to press his entire body against him. His back was cool against the wall as the shorter male dropped his hands from Eren’s chest down to his sides. Right above the brunette's hips. They hadn’t been kissing for long, but when Levi pulled away Eren was practically panting, his cheeks flushed red as Levi leveled him with a stare. Looking him up and down, his eyes catching on the open-collared shirt that Eren adorned. Eren could see the approval in the other’s gaze, the look made his heart flip and he found himself wanting to see that look more than anything.   
“So, you didn’t realize who I was until today?” Though his tone was casual, Eren felt as though he was walking a wire with the topic of this conversation. Furrowing his brows he felt himself asking a dumb question. 

“How would I have known?” Eren mumbled, catching his breath and trying his best not to lose his oxygen when gazing at the man before him. Levi raised a thin eyebrow at the question, his fingertips lightly dug into Eren’s flesh above his hips and Eren failed at maintaining his oxygen levels. His heart stuttered in his chest.   
“So, in the elevator, you didn’t know I was the co-CEO?” He hummed, staring intently into Eren’s eyes. Searching for something Eren wasn’t sure he could supply. Of course, he hadn’t known, how could he? He couldn’t care enough about whatever his dad did, let alone know who his bosses were.

“No, I didn’t. To be honest I don’t want to be around that building at all.” Eren admitted, he began to panic a bit. Abort, abort. He’s getting way too deep, Levi didn’t need to know any of the reasons he hadn’t wanted to be home tonight, despite the fact, his father was home for the first time in fuck knows how long. But it was too late, Levi already looked intrigued. Eren bristled a bit, his body tensing under the prodding gaze. 

“Why is that?” Levi asked, his tone calm and controlled. Eren looked away from the other for the first time since he walked out of his bedroom.   
“Business is boring.” Eren spoke. Glaring at a picture on the wall, a picture Mikasa had drawn with him when they were both young. His mother had hung it up. It looked absolutely dreadful. He couldn’t even decipher what it was at this point. Maybe it was a zoo?

“Eren.” As his name was spoken, a shiver ran down Eren’s spine, he kept looking away from Levi. Hearing the way he said his name for the first time was invigorating, and the blush that swept across his cheeks was embarrassing. “Look at me.” The man’s tone was brimming, impatient, and the way he said it made Eren tense. He bit his lip and kept his gaze focused on anything but Levi. How far could he push this man before-

“Fucking brat.” Levi practically growled, grabbing hold of Eren’s chin and pulling his head around so his gaze dropped back on Levi. The look in his eyes was pure torture, it was like everything the man was thinking was shown in the blue irises, though in the dim light of the hallway Levi’s eyes looked practically silver. “You’re going to make me sit through dinner with you looking like that.” It was more of a statement than a question. It could even have been mistaken as an accusation. Eren felt the challenge roll up in his stomach and he smirked down at Levi. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked, his voice steady and cocky. It was at this point Eren noticed that the collar of Levi’s shirt was unbuttoned just enough to expose his collarbones, there was the glint of a silver chain under the gray fabric, it matched Levi’s eyes in the current lighting. Eren had never thought he would find a simple piece of jewelry so enticing. Eren raised his gaze to the gray irises that were trained solely on Eren. Meeting Levi’s gaze head-on. Eren couldn’t tell what the other was thinking, his eyes narrowed at the brunette and the silence was deafening enough to make Eren’s facade falter. And when it crumpled, that’s when Levi struck. He grabbed hold of Eren’s hair and pulled enough to tilt the brunette's head back. Exposing his tanned neck to Levi’s mercy. Eren gasped softly as teeth caught on his neck, right at the convergence of his shoulder. A hot tongue lapped at the skin and Levi’s hot breath drafted up, causing a pleasant shiver of adrenaline through his body. Levi moved a bit lower, his teeth scraped Eren’s collarbone, causing the boy’s breath to hitch and a visible tremor shook Eren to his core. He could feel the smirk of Levi’s mouth against his skin, grasping the belt loops of Eren’s pants and pulling his hips in. Pressing their bodies together. Levi sucked on the delicate skin of Eren’s collarbone, biting at it and pulling gently. Eliciting a stuttered moan from the other. Levi smirked, satisfied with the single moan enough to pull away from Eren’s flesh and step back completely. Ignoring the urge to step back into the boy’s body heat. 

“Well, don’t you paint a pretty picture.” Levi praised quietly. Eren was leaned against the wall still, his skin was flushed dark enough to be visible under the dim lighting. His teal eyes were clouded with lust and were half-lidded in a look Levi definitely wanted to see again. 

“Come on, I’m sure the food is ready.” Levi took one lasting glance at the soft mark left on Eren’s collarbone before advancing towards the kitchen. Thankful when Eren stayed back, probably to compose himself. If the two had walked in at the same time, especially with Eren looking like that, Dr. Jaeger was sure to be suspicious. And Levi couldn’t deal with that just yet. 

Eren took one deep breath, picking himself up from against the wall and trying to compose himself. He fixed his shirt and fidgeted with his pants, trying to provide himself a little time. He scowled at the floor, Levi had just toyed with him. Got him worked up and left him to deal with a half-hard on like an asshole. Who the fuck does that? Levi Ackerman, that’s who. Eren glared after where the man had left, he could hear that a conversation was being picked up in the kitchen between his dad and the satan reincarnate. Eren narrowed his eyes in the direction, thinking about his next move. Honestly, if Levi wanted to play some cat and mouse game, Eren sure as hell was not going to be a mouse. He could meet his challenge. The thought of breaking Levi’s mask of composure was awfully tempting. It was almost as if the man was asking for it at this point, asking for someone to come along and challenge him. 

Well, Eren sure as hell could be that person. And he was going to relish seeing Levi completely vulnerable to him. With that thought in mind, Eren composed himself and headed for the kitchen. Immediately spotting the position of Levi, leisurely sitting in a chair at the dining table as if he owned the place. The nerve of this guy. Eren smirked deviously for a second upon realizing the other’s back was to him. This was going to be the perfect opportunity. Eren reached to his left and grabbed a vase off a shelf along the wall, there was some sort of flowering house plant potted in the vase, a gift from Mikasa when she left for college. Usually, the gift-giving was the other way around when someone was leaving, but Mikasa had insisted that he have something to take care of and take up most of his time while she was gone. To ensure that he stays busy doing something progressive rather than stupid. He wiped the smirk from his face and walked over, standing behind Levi before leaning over the other’s shoulder, reaching forward to place the vase in the center of the table. He could feel Levi’s eyes on the side of his face, he was close enough to feel the heat rolling off of Levi’s body against his cheek and neck. He hummed low in his throat, admiring the plant as an excuse to stay close to the other man. 

“Beautiful.” He spoke in the other’s ear, allowing his voice to trail into a whisper. Levi seemed to be waiting for the other’s next move. His gaze was still composed, but the look in his eyes was dancing on the edge of danger. Eren relished in the look, smirking at the other with intense satisfaction.  
This was definitely going to be fun.


	6. Chapter Six: What's Din-din w/o Teasing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi analyzes Eren's behaviour, feelings develop. Or rather they're realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Share/Follow/Comment if you wanna!
> 
> My chapters are just getting more ridiculous. Oh well, y'all still enjoy it. Right?   
> Hit chapter 19! Also after chapter 10 some stuff starts going down, and 20 will be a coaster.   
> What's that? Y'all thought this fic was some fluffy little fic about Levi and Eren finding each other and it ends after they start dating?  
> SIKE SUCKERS. BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL ENJOY.

“Just go to his house, meet his family and establish a less formal relationship. That’s how business works, Levi.” Erwin spoke, sorting through a few documents with his glasses on. Levi sighed in exasperation, sitting in his office chair. 

“I have work to do Wednesday. I can’t just drop shit to go hang out with someone we hired to work with other doctors to do a small part of what this company is built on.” Levi rolled his eyes, setting down a tanned envelope on his desk. 

“Levi, you know that he is the head doctor in the facility, right?” Erwin asked, taking his reading glasses off to look at Levi. “Just go, stay for a couple hours, or an hour, I don’t care. But it’ll pay off in the end. Everyone else thinks you either hate them or you’re getting ready to quit and start another company.” Erwin pointed out, motioning with the stack of papers in his hand. Levi leveled Erwin with a defiant look. 

“How the fuck do you know what the word is around the office?” Levi asked with irritation. Crossing his arms and legs, leaning back in his chair. Erwin simply chuckled, nearly humorlessly but deeply arrogant. 

“Because I listen and talk to my employees, Levi.” Levi rolled his eyes, of course he did. Of course Erwin Smith talked to the employees.   
“Well, since you do it, then why do I have to visit this doctor?” Levi argued, he hated almost all of the employees. They were conniving bastards. The lot of them. Erwin shook his head in exasperation. 

“Do you even know which doctor it is?” Erwin lifted a thick eyebrow at the shorter man, cocking a hip. Levi lifted an eyebrow back as if to say ‘are you really asking me such a dumb question?’. “Dr. Jaeger, head of the science and testing department. He has a son and an adopted daughter. Widowed about eight years ago when his wife died due to a mysterious disease.” Erwin explained briefly, plopping a file down in front of the other. Levi looked at the file, unimpressed, flipping it open to see a picture of the man in question. Along with the photo of the man is a photo of his family. Levi paused for a moment, observing the three other people in the family photographs besides Dr. Jaeger. 

“What’s the son’s name?” Levi asked, not looking up from the file. He couldn’t see Erwin’s facial expression, but there was no doubt it was plainly masking caution and curiosity. Levi never asked such personal questions about the employees. 

“Eren, and the daughter’s name is Mikasa.” Erwin stated, watching Levi for any change in his demeanor. Unfortunately, Levi remained calm and undeterred from his previous relentless rejection of the proposition to visit the Jaeger family. Although the man had already made up his mind. 

“I’ll think about it. But for now I have some shit to do before the office closes.” Levi stated, handing the folder back to Erwin. Who sighed and instead of arguing, left the office. Having his own work to do probably. Levi waited for him to leave before he began to send an email to Dr. Jaeger. He better not fucking regret this. 

So far, Levi was not regretting this at all.   
Not only had Levi gotten to kiss the brat. He had practically gotten the kid to dry hump him from that single kiss. Eren was messing with Levi’s head big time. Taking up whatever challenge he thought Levi was putting up and taking it to a whole other level. He was almost certain that the kid was desperate enough to begin stripping on top of the dining table just to break Levi’s composure. It was absolutely invigorating how determined the little shit was. He had whispered in Levi’s ear, he wore that shirt that showed off his soft, tanned and blemish-free collarbones and shoulders. It made Levi’s pulse quicken just thinking about it. He had hooked up in the past, been in relationships he never should have touched. But never has he felt this possessive or demanding over someone. Especially someone who he knew nothing about. Eren was new. He had a sparkle in his eye that Levi hadn’t seen on someone in a long time. 

But he caught something in Eren’s gaze when he had first turned to him in the kitchen that night. It was like there was a fire spreading on a stormy ocean. The look had nearly shaken Levi to his core. It made his heart race ever so slightly. He had been witness to another look that wasn’t usual to Eren, in the hallway after Levi had kissed him. It was almost like Eren had gotten lost in a memory no one could think of. The look made Levi himself anxious, having seen it in the mirror years and years ago. Despite his usual beliefs and behaviour, he found himself trying desperately to sidetrack the younger. He didn’t want to see Eren like that, like he was on the edge of something he couldn’t escape from. The alarms started ringing in Levi’s head, seriously bad alarms because Levi was getting attached. Because if Levi’s assumption was correct, then Eren wasn’t pursuing any of this to get to Levi’s money or title, there was no malicious intent in those bright beautiful fucking eyes. And Levi couldn’t remember the last time he had been faced with that kind of issue, if he has ever been faced with that kind of issue. The issue that someone might actually want to stick around in Levi’s life for something more than his money and potential for titles and class system hierarchy bullshit. He met plenty of gold-digging men and women, many of which he never called after the first ‘date’. If one could call it that, it was more like an agreement to get the stupid fucks out of his hair. A night of them trying to bypass his shitty attitude just to get to the green in his pockets. But so far, Eren hasn’t even attempted that. He hasn’t even mentioned Levi was co-CEO of their company. And that spoke volumes to Levi because Eren was seemingly uninterested in his title and salary. Levi wanted that more, wanted more of Eren than anything else. Wanted more of Eren than anyone else could even dream of having.

And that can’t happen. Eren doesn’t deserve to deal with that. He shouldn’t have to pick up whatever is left of Levi. And Levi wasn’t going to put that on this kid’s shoulders. Hopefully, it isn’t too late to pull back a little. To leave Eren out of whatever is left of Levi’s idiotic childhood trauma bullshit. 

And then Grisha proposed the idea of an internship, at Levi’s building. Because Eren was looking for a job. Levi lifted an eyebrow at the proposition. And damn if the idea of it alone wasn’t enough for Levi to agree right then and there. 

“Are there no fast food places open around here?” Levi looked at Eren. Who shifted under Levi’s gaze to sit up straighter in a nearly challenging sort of way. 

“There are, I’ve worked at most of them. Shitty management and pay, not worth even my time. Plus I’m not some teen in high school where all I have to worry about is lunch money.” He said, meeting Levi’s gaze in a way that no one else would have ever dared. 

“So, you can’t handle the management of a fast-food restaurant, what makes you think you’ll last in my building?” Levi intertwined his fingers and leaned forward. Watching Eren carefully across the table. Eren took a moment to think. 

“I believe you already know the answer to that, sir.” Who the fuck did this kid think he was? Levi shifted a bit, narrowing his eyes at Eren. Who seemed to smirk barely at the corners of his mouth. Oh, that brat was going to fucking pay for that. 

“I’ll talk to Erwin and Hanji about it, see what we can do.” Levi was definitely hiring Eren. Disregarding the problems that the close proximity of the two might cause. He was going to have this boy no matter what it took to get him. Okay, that may have been a little over the top. But Levi would be damned if he wasn’t ready to chain that boy down to his bed. He saw the way Eren’s eyes lit up and it caused a satisfying feeling to rise in his stomach. Grisha smiled at Levi in appreciation. Completely disregarding any strange behaviour. Well, at least Levi understood why Eren was so fucking oblivious half the damn time. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it a lot. Eren has been stuck here at home by himself for god knows how long.” Grisha commented, eating a bit of whatever the hell he had cooked for them. Levi looked at Eren, who was casting a glare down at his own plate. Levi lifted an eyebrow, the boy’s shoulders were stiff. He saw the boy’s lips moving, like he was mumbling something. But Levi couldn’t quite grasp what it could have been. 

“And what of his sister, Mikasa, was it?” Eren snapped his head up and furrowed his brows at Levi. Observing him as if he had grown an extra head. Yeah, Levi did his research, although Erwin was truly the one who had told him. 

“Oh, Mikasa is at the college in a few towns over getting her degree in Law. She’s actually starting her own program to spread awareness for Human Trafficking as well.” Grisha seemed to praise. Levi glanced Eren’s way, trying to decipher the boy’s reaction. Eren only seemed to smile sadly at the statement before casting his gaze back to his plate. Slouching in his chair, looking utterly defeated. Levi studied his demeanor and deducted that Eren probably felt inferior to his sister’s success. Levi was curious about how well Eren handled praise and appreciation. Typically people lacked those things to the point that it affected their mental health. Was it the same for Eren? Okay, yeah Levi had taken a Psychology class in college. His friend Isabelle had suggested it, some kind of closure bullshit. Levi looked over as a phone began to ring, Grisha checked the device. It was a landline, not a cell phone. Levi didn’t see many of those at all anymore. Grisha excused himself from the table politely, sneaking off to a room down the hall. 

“So, what is the answer?” Levi turned to Eren, eyeing the other, who looked up with furrowed brows. Got the pout this kid had could make or break hearts. It was stunning, and if those weren’t the most perfect pair of blow job lips he had ever seen. 

“What? What answer?” God this kid, Levi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

“The answer to why you think you can handle being in my building.” Levi stated nearly dumbly, watching the other closely. 

“Well, sir,” Eren paused, shifting forward. This kid was always ready to rise to the challenge. “I work really hard when it comes to the things I care about. And right now, those things are living in this house, eating, and sometimes hanging out with my friends.” Eren listed, setting his plate aside, leaning forward. A strand of hair fell into his face and damn if the sight of this kid with his hair up wasn’t enough to make Levi want to pull on it he wasn’t sure what was. 

“Why do you need money for that? Doesn’t your dad make enough for all of those things to be supplied to you?” This was the test, how would Eren Jaeger take this question. The kid spoke without thinking first, and for once the tactic or lack thereof finally paid off. 

“I don’t like relying on the people around me. Especially not for my own survival.” Eren stated, his eyes burned again, the flames flickering across the rowdy waves like candles in the wind. Levi couldn’t help but smirk, standing up and walking over to Eren’s chair, leaning on the arms of the chair so his face was level with Eren’s. 

“Well, that won’t be a problem, brat.” Levi spoke, casually looking Eren over. “Oh, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll go easy on the sir shit, okay?” He practically warned, dangerously staring into Eren’s eyes. Meanwhile, the kid wouldn’t back down, and sat up straight, forcing Levi to careen his neck upwards to look at the kid. This irritated Levi to no end, but it didn’t stop him from keeping and holding the staring contest the two participated in so frequently. 

“Yes sir.”

Fuck, this kid.


	7. Chapter Seven: Wet Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a strange dream that may or may not come true. We meet Mikasa and sibling fighting insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! NSFW, It's a wet dream, it's the first portion of the chapter, I'll add a break, just skip down to the dotted line if you like!!  
> Like/Comment/Share/Subscribe please and thanks!!  
> We hit 30 kudos and over 400 hits!!  
> Two chapters in one day! I'm addicted to updating cause y'all are so nice about commenting and just being awesome! Thanks!!
> 
> Hey guys! I tried my hand at NSFW for the first time in about five years (I was twelve the first time I wrote a Lemon (yeah they were still called Lemons/Limes) and I got so worried my mom would find it and deleted it an hour later) Moral of the story: I have anxiety so please be nice about the NSFW!! Hope y'all enjoy it, it's not the last!

“Fuck,” Came the broken voice, ripping from his own throat. It felt so distant and foreign, his head clouded with nothing but pleasure. Eren’s back arched up as the lips slowly popped off the tip of his cock. A vicious smirk played across the devilishly handsome features of this man. Raven locks fell across steely gray storming skies. Eren felt his composure crumbling under the gaze. Blood pulsed downward until he was harder than he had ever felt. It had been this way the whole night, the teasing, the smirking, the discreet groping, and heated kisses tucked away in dark corners of Eren’s home. A moan tore from Eren’s throat as the expert tongue slowly slid its way from the base to the tip of his swollen, weeping member. He had been brimming on the edge of sweet release for the past half hour. His father had gone to sleep right after Eren escorted Levi from their house. Only the man never left, as soon as Eren witnessed his father’s light go out he escorted Levi to his bedroom. His heart had been pounding and his pulse rumbled under his flesh, his skin was hot to the touch and he felt that even the smallest bit of contact from the other would sink him over the edge. 

“I haven’t even gotten to have my way with you, what a dirty little slut.” The man purred, his hot breath wafting over Eren’s moist cock, causing the boy to shudder and let out a stuttering whimper due to the lack of attention to the appendage. Eren gulped as he watched Levi unbutton his pants, the room was dark but he could see the silhouette of the man’s erection. And christ was it impressive. Eren felt his breath hitch as he choked around two fingers that had been dipped into his mouth. Eren made eye contact with Levi as he slid his tongue up and down the digits. The man watched him hungrily, practically growling. Eren shuddered as the fingers were delicately pulled from his mouth, a string of saliva connected the tips of the slender fingers to Eren’s plump, kiss-bruised lips. Eren looked directly into Levi’s eyes as the man slowly slid the fingers over his entrance, Eren bit his lip nervously. He hadn’t ever had anything inside of him before, and with the daunting size of Levi’s cock looming so close to his vulnerable entrance. 

“Oi, look at me. In the eyes, brat.” Levi demanded in a gentle tone. Eren looked up, keeping his gaze locked on Levi as a warm, wet fingertip pressed against his tight rim. “I’ve got you.” Levi mumbled, leaning down to connect his mouth to Eren’s. 

...........................................................

Eren’s eyes slowly blinked open, gasping and panting, he felt way too hot in his sheets and he kicked them off sleepily. He cringed at the uncomfortable wet feeling in his boxers and he looked down. Eren’s ears turned red and he glared down at himself in shame. 

“Really? Nearly twenty and you’re still having wet dreams?” Eren mumbled to himself berating. He grumbled and stood up, shifting uncomfortably in his sullied underwear. He grabbed his towel and headed for the shower after slipping some sweatpants on. His dad probably wasn’t home. But Eren had no idea what time it was and he definitely didn’t want his dad to see the soaked crotch of his boxers. Fucking embarrassing. Eren hopped into the shower and shoved himself clean. He dared not think back on the dream in detail, he felt as though Levi’s hands were still roaming his body. And with such a feeling lingering he did not want to have to deal with another stiffy this early in the morning. When Eren got out, he went to make himself some breakfast, grabbing his phone along the way. 

“Good morning, Eren.” With a shriek and the dropping of his already shattered phone, Eren looked over at his sister with a pounding heart. 

“Fucking Christ Mikasa! Don’t do that!” Eren yelled, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Mikasa looked at him passively, flipping an egg in the frying pan. The scent hit Eren suddenly and his stomach growled, he hadn’t realized how hungry it was. When he picked up his phone and checked the time, he squinted at the screen in disbelief. 

“It’s past noon? What the fuck?” He mumbled, walking to sit down at the island. Rubbing his eyes, he felt well-rested, at least. 

“Yeah, you were sleeping when I got here. I almost thought you were off somewhere. But then not only did I remember you don’t really have friends, but I also found you asleep in your bed.” She slipped the eggs onto two plates, pulling toast from the toaster. See, sometimes Eren appreciated Mikasa’s momming, she was pretty nice sometimes-

“Hey! I have friends!” Eren defended, bringing a smile to the girl’s lips. She brought the plates over and set one in front of Eren. Sitting down with her own and beginning to dip the edge of her toast into the yolk of her egg. 

“No new friends, at least.” She hummed, “Trust me, I would know if there was anyone new in your life.” Ignoring how creepy that sounded out of context, Eren’s eyes darted to the side. He hadn’t told her about the Levi situation yet. Was there even anything to tell? It’s not like they were dating, nor had they slept together. But they had kissed, a couple of times, and he had been over to Eren’s house. Eren nibbled on his lip, holding his toast limply in his hand. 

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled, snapping the brunette from his thoughts. When he looked at Mikasa to give her his attention, he regretted having not pretended to hear her. He bit his lip, her facial expression was neutral, as usual. However, her eyes were strikingly suspicious and hard. “Have you met anyone new recently?” Mikasa asked, her voice prodding and calm. But Eren felt like he was dancing on the edge of no escape. But, honestly, what’s the worst she could do about the situation? Maybe he should just be honest with her. “What is that?” Eren felt slender fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt, it was the same one he had worn to dinner that night. Eren’s eyes widened and he flinched when his sister poked the bruise on his collarbone. He could practically see the black rage fuming from Mikasa’s form. 

“Who did that, Eren?” She demanded, leaning forward. Eren felt defensive anger build up in his stomach. Was she seriously getting pissed off about this? She had no right. He was an adult, he could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted, and she didn’t even have to know about it!

“It’s none of your business.” He snapped coldly, making the girl jerk her hand back like Eren was some sort of viper. Her gaze went from hurt to hardened determination in seconds. 

“I’m your sister, I have to know who-”

“No Mikasa, you don’t. You don’t need to know shit about my life. Okay?” His voice raised, it wasn’t the first time he had gotten into this argument with Mikasa. It had been going on their entire lives. Eren would yell at Mikasa for getting possessive and jealous, and they would fight for a couple of weeks before forgiving each other. It always happened, over, and over, and over again. 

Eren was kind of sick of it. 

“You realize I see you for a couple of weekends a month, right? And even then you fucking insist on being overbearing about my life choices. Mikasa, you’re not my parole officer, you aren’t my guardian, and you’re not mom.” He said calmly, he was upset. He got into this argument almost every time Mikasa came home and they almost always ended up fighting the entire time she was home. It was exhausting and depressing, knowing that someone so close to him was angry at him for the few days he got to see her a month. 

“I know that Eren, I’m not trying to be any of those things.” Mikasa said calmly, her way of trying to defuse the situation. At this point, Eren was usually so angry that he would just make matters worse. But today he didn’t have it in him. He took a deep breath through his nose and pushed away his anger for a bit. 

“Mikasa, I need you to stop treating me like I’m not allowed to have a life, okay? And, I’ll tell you about him when I am ready. It’s honestly nothing right now.” Eren looked up at her, trying got decipher her stare. She looked like she was biting her tongue, emotions swirled through her eyes at such a speed Eren couldn’t pick them out individually if he tried. She sighed and hung her head, her short hair hung in her face a bit and her shoulders slumped. Her way of giving in. Eren blinked, trying to both change the topic and make his sister feel better, he spoke. 

“Did you finally cut your hair like you were going to?” Eren asked, watching as she looked up. Mikasa had been wanting to cut her hair short for a while but hadn’t given herself the time to do it. Eren smiled as Mikasa tucked some bangs behind her ear, but the hair was short enough it slipped back into her face. 

“Yeah, last week. Does it look okay?” Thank god she was also trying to change the subject. Eren nodded at her, actually beginning to eat his food. It was still warm enough to enjoy. 

“Yeah, it looks really good, it suits you.” Eren commented with a smile and the two began to chat about Mikasa’s classes and other situations she has dealt with while in college. She spoke briefly about being asked to attend a seminar on human trafficking. The protests she had been in to spread awareness. The different projects she worked on to hand into her psychology and Human Behavioural Study’s teacher. Then he got her talking about how she was going to be sitting in to observe a few severe court cases between celebrities. The last part she didn’t care about, Eren knew Mikasa could give a fuck less about celebrities. Eren smiled as she talked, piping in his opinion every now and then. Eventually, the two moved to the living room, agreeing to watch something to waste the time together. It was nice, they hadn’t fought since the little squabble this morning. And Eren appreciated the company in the cold house again. Once the two were comfortable and zoned out on whatever the tv provided for their rotting brains. 

“His name is Levi.”


	8. Chapter Eight: Dirty Chai and some new guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a sneak peek into Armin's life and how he manages to meet a handsome stranger with peculiar eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Share/Comment/Subscribe if you would like! 
> 
> So our resident carbon-copy-pairing (Erwin x Armin) has entered the building and play a big part later on! I'm going to admit I really enjoy writing Armin! This ch. is almost 2,000 words (a little shorter than most) But chapter 9 will be out in the next few minutes! Enjoy!

“Eren, you didn’t need me to come with you.” Armin sighed, looking over at his friend. Yeah, sure he was fine going with Eren to his dad’s business for his interview. It had sort of unexpectedly cut into their hang-out time. And it was important to Eren, Armin recognized that much. In all honesty, Armin was curious to see what kind of environment Eren had been exposing himself to in order to come across the man that his friend absolutely will not shut up about. 

“I wouldn’t be able to do this alone.” The other practically whined. He was nervous, Armin would be too. But seriously? Armin had deducted at this point that Eren was the most hypocritical bipolar person the blonde had ever come across. At one point the brunette will want absolutely no one around for something that could potentially end in flames, and the next he was relying on Armin for something that could only positively influence his life. But Armin would be there regardless. Eren was his best friend, and Armin was sure the brunette would do the same for him. 

“First off, Eren. No, you don’t need me. You want me to be there. And I am, see? Right here.” Armin pointed out gently. Stepping through the glass door of the big building Eren was sure would lead to his impending doom. Armin admired any modern architecture. 

“Hey, that’s not true. Our relationship is purely simple-otic.” Eren stated, closing the door behind him, fidgeting with his hair nervously. 

“You mean symbiotic, and no. It’s not. You’re more like a parasite.” Armin commented, walking up to the secretary lady, who beckoned them forward with an impatient, distasteful look. Eren pouted and glared at Armin. He crossed his arms to keep from messing up the hair he had spent twenty minutes on just to put it into a messy bun at the back of his head. Armin pushed Eren ahead to speak to the secretary before the other could argue verbally about Armin’s analysis. 

“Name?” The secretary spoke, looking down her nose through her glasses at the computer monitor in front of her. 

“Uh, Eren Jaeger?” Armin internally cringed at his friend’s informal attitude. “I have an interview-” 

“Upstairs, 6th floor. To the left, there’s another secretary up there. She can help you.” She cut Eren off, glazing over what he had said. She turned to look at them when Eren didn’t move. When she noticed Armin she scowled a bit. 

“We can’t have you here during the interview. We don’t have a waiting room and I cannot allow you to aimlessly wander.” She said without taking a breath, trying to make her tone seem definite. Armin could tell she didn’t have a position of authority, based on the way she acted alone. But instead of arguing and ruining Eren’s chance at the job he needed so badly, Armin nodded in response and turned to Eren. 

“You’re going to do great. Take a deep breath, and remember the vocabulary we worked on on the walk over.” Armin assured Eren, who gaped at him. 

“Wait so you’re just going to what, wait outside?” Eren lifted an eyebrow, looking out the window to see the deep gusts of wind rolling across the sanctioned-off trees planted in sidewalk grates. The trees were bending and bowing dramatically, and trash swept up in the gusts outside. Eren looked back at Armin with a deep frown, beginning to protest. A beeping sound cut the brunette off and Armin checked his phone. 

“You have five minutes. Go on, you don’t know where you are going and you need to be on time.” Armin smiled at Eren reassuringly. “I’ll just wait at a cafe near by or something, okay? Now go.” He pushed Eren forward, Eren took a deep breath and gave a grin to Armin. Who exchanged a thumbs-up with the other. Once Eren was in the elevator the secretary cleared her throat and gave Armin a pointed look, motioning for the door. Armin sighed and left the building, immediately a gust of wind hit him and his hair flew into his face, the frosty air bit his skin in waves and he pulled his sweater closer to himself. Armin sighed and walked down the street, there was hardly anyone around. Most bodies are probably tucked safely into warm buildings. Armin didn’t have to walk far before he came across a cafe. Walking in and breathing into his hands. Looking around the room as a drastic warmth automatically enveloped him. He walked up to the counter, wanting to keep his hands and stomach warm with a hot beverage. After a moment of shitty teenager attitude from the barista at the cash register, Armin ordered a simple dirty chai. Heading towards one of the only open tables to wait, he wanted to check on one of the assignments his professor gave him the previous afternoon, just to make sure he had finished it. Armin got lost rereading his paper for the millionth time. His professors were hardcore about typos and spelling errors. Armin had never witnessed the depth of their cruelty, but he had heard lots of rumors. And warnings from his professors themselves. 

It took Armin an honest second to realize that there was a dark figure looking to his right. When the figure cleared his throat the blonde jumped and he looked up from his phone screen. Armin blinked up, way up at this man. Blonde hair, cut to show off the dark undertone at his roots. His demeanor was composed and casual at the same time. His eyes were intense, not only in colour but also in appearance. Armin, for once, found himself utterly speechless. 

“-spot.” Armin blinked, oh god the man had said something. What was the rest of that sentence? 

“Um, what?” Armin asked, growing slightly more nervous about the fact the guy was still just standing there before his lips broke into a soft smile and he repeated himself in a patient tone. 

“This is my spot.” He explained, his voice was calm, the kind of voice you could fall asleep to. Had this guy ever considered being a narrator for documentaries? When the words processed, Armin’s eyes widened and he shot up from the seat, bumping the table on his way up. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know, I’ll move somewhere else.” Armin glanced around the room, noticing that all the other tables had been filled by the cold pedestrians who tried to get away from the cold outside. 

“No, there isn’t anywhere else open. Keep sitting, do you mind my company?” The man asked, a smile gracing his soft and sharp features. Armin shook his head, contemplating if the action had been weirdly slow. He didn’t want to chase the kind man away from the spot that was originally his. The man smiled again at the action, nothing else had changed about his expression or demeanor so Armin took that as a good sign that he wasn’t being cringe-fully awkward. When the other blonde sat down, Armin slowly lowered himself back into his chair. God maybe his and Eren’s friendship was Symbiotic. Armin would guarantee that if the other boy was here, he would not be having such a hard time interacting with another person. Scratch that, if anyone he knew was around right now he wouldn’t be this awkward. 

“I’m Erwin, by the way.” The man spoke after a second. Trying to ease into the awkward silence. Armin appreciated it greatly, to a certain extent. Part of him also wished the man would stay quiet until he got his coffee and went to whatever thing he was doing. 

“I’m Armin, nice to meet you.” Armin introduced, trying to keep himself composed. Other people made him a bit anxious, especially people like the man sitting in front of him. Broad-shouldered, tall, handsome men. 

“An interesting name, I’ve never heard it.” The man, Erwin, commented. Armin nodded, easing a bit into the conversation with Erwin’s familiar smile. 

“Thanks, it makes those standard plastic license plates completely useless.” Armin hadn’t given himself time to think of the comment. But it earned a light, rolling wave of laughter from the man. 

“Although mine isn’t as rare. I can relate to that.” The man said, there were two cups set down in front of them each. Armin thanked the barista, who simply walked away without acknowledging it. 

“You don’t come here very often, do you?” Erwin asked, glancing between Armin and the Barista. Armin lifted an eyebrow at Erwin. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Armin blew on his drink a bit, setting it down as the heat from the cup cut through the nerves in his hands. Erwin shook his head and smiled that reassuring smile. 

“Nothing negative. You just don’t hear many people from the city with manners like yours.” Erwin spoke, taking a drink of his own beverage. Armin briefly wondered what it could be, based on what he knew of the man so far, he had to guess it was probably just black coffee. Armin furrowed his brows at the other gently. 

“You’re observant, then.” Armin could feel himself relaxing with the conversation. “I grew up on my grandfather’s farm a lot of my life, I still don’t technically live here in the city, I just attend the local university.” He said, risking a sip of his drink, swallowing the hot liquid quickly as it ripped his taste buds apart. 

“The local university? That’s a pretty prestigious school. What are you majoring in?” Erwin leaned back in his chair, continuing to sip his coffee. 

“Science, specifically in the marine department. But I do a lot of astronomy and philosophy as well. The courses at the college are excellent, we are studying the nervous system of jellyfish without the central portion, the brain, and how we might be able to benefit off of whatever they do to function so well without their brains.” Okay, Armin got a little too excited about that one. Erwin gave another soft, breathy chuckle. His cheeks flushed red, he looked down at his cup and let his hair fall in front of his face a bit. “Sorry, that was a pretty bad tangent I took on that one.” 

“No, I found it interesting. And you seem really passionate about it, from the look in your eye. I liked it.” Erwin said, smiling at Armin before taking another sip of his drink. Armin blinked at the other for a moment. Was that, was this guy flirting with him? Before Armin could give more to the conversation, and by that he means change the subject entirely, the other spoke again. “It’s a shame you can’t see your eyes very well, maybe the world would benefit from it.” Erwin hummed, looking at Armin with a soft smile. Armin’s mouth hung open a bit, he felt his ears turning red and his mouth had gone dry. No one had ever been this outwardly forward with him. Armin tried to speak once more, but his phone began ringing. He pulled his phone out after giving Erwin an apologetic smile. Checking the ID and then the time, his eyes widened. 

“Um, I’m sorry, I have to go.” Armin stood up and grabbed his cup, “It was really nice meeting you.” Armin rushed off before hearing the other man’s words. He had been choking on air the entire time the other man was in his vicinity. He took a deep breath once outside and pulled out the phone once more, answering it. 

“Eren? What’s wrong? Are you done with your interview-”

“Armin I broke the fucking printer!” Hissed a voice on the other line, Armin closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“On my way.”


	9. Chapter Nine: COPY cat teasing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is interviewed and is tasked with not breaking the copy machine, unfortunately, he breaks the copy machine, fortunately, he has a smart friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop! Like/Comment/Share/Subscribe?  
> Y'all I love writing Eren and Armin's dynamic, unfortunately, we don't see much from here so far but they get back into their friendship after the horrible incident in chapter twenty-  
> Hmm? No, I didn't just say anything suspicious.   
> Enjoy Jelly Beans!

Eren couldn’t fucking believe his luck. And by luck, he meant the complete and utter hell he acclimated from slapping Marco in his past life. Or whatever the hell he had done to be placed in his own personal hell. Maybe this was heaven, with embarrassing curve balls that god or whoever kept throwing at him to make sure he stays straight-laced while here. Whatever it was, it led to him sitting on the other side of a desk from the one and only Levi Ackerman. 

“As much as I would like to just hire you to be a personal bout of eye candy around this hell hole, if you fuck up it will be my fault. So, what previous experience have you had in an office building?” Levi was obviously reading off of a piece of paper for the question, his tone bored as he leaned an elbow on the armrest of his chair, his chin slumped against it as if there was something better he could be doing right then and there.. Eren’s cheeks were flushed light pink at the eye candy compliment. 

“Uh, I worked the printer at my high school?” He bit his lip, he was being honest, He had never worked in an office building before. Levi lifted a perfect eyebrow at him.   
“Jesus, you are shit at this. No wonder you don’t have a job.” Levi commented, a playful smirk playing across his eyes. Eren huffed with indignation. 

“I’ve had plenty of jobs before, and I was awesome at all of them, thank you very much.” Eren crossed his arms, completely forgetting everything that Armin had told him about posture, and vocabulary. Slinking down into his chair. Levi regarded this new composure with narrowed eyes. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it. If I can, so far you don’t meet any of our credentials.” Levi said, glancing over the paper again. Eren internally groaned. Seriously? Could no one else have given him this interview? He would be acting a hell of a lot different if someone Eren hadn’t made out with a couple of times was asking him these questions. But with his luck, Levi had made sure that he was the one interviewing Eren. By the look of amusement that encompassed Levi’s expression every time he asked Eren a question that the boy floundered with, the theory was proven correct. 

“Aren’t I being considered for a position as an intern? Don’t they work to gain experience in whatever field they are working in?” Eren argued, sitting up again, trying to regain a professional air, if only a little bit. He watched as Levi smirked a bit at the question. Leaning forward and setting the paper down. 

“Well, you surprise me more and more. I half expected you to give up by now and just move on to the next fast-food restaurant.” Okay, ouch. And what was with that look in Levi’s eye, it was like he was about to reach out and completely devour Eren. The thought made Eren gulp and he focused back in as Levi spoke again. “But you are right, if you are considered for this position, you will no doubt just be learning from observation and going on coffee runs. Among other things.” Levi said other things as if he was insinuating something other than work-related business. And if he was insinuating something else, Eren couldn’t catch on. 

“So, what do you need me to do to ensure that I am considered?” Eren leaned forward a bit, squaring his shoulders to match Levi’s dominant stature. Levi narrowed his eyes at the other’s sudden posture. Looking Eren up and down, today the brunette adorned a deep emerald green button-up, complete with a golden chain to help bring the outfit together, rather than a tie. Eren wasn’t usually a formal attire-wearing guy, but today was a special occasion. Plus Eren thought flaunting a hickey on a job interview was a bad idea, even though the building’s co-CEO had given it to him. Levi himself was wearing a black button-up, opened just a few buttons with high-waisted black dress pants. And god Eren would be lying if he hadn’t been checking the man out when he first walked in, especially when Levi turned away from him to walk to his chair. Eren, while seated, had a perfect view of the man’s ass.

“Well, based on what I’ve learned so far, you only know how to use a copy machine.” Levi started, standing to walk over to a filing cabinet, grabbing a small, stapled stack of papers. Levi walked over and stood behind Eren, flopping it into Eren’s lap, making the younger jump a bit. “Go down the hall, and bring me back three copies of this document.” Eren had a feeling this was some kind of sick joke, Levi was definitely toying with him. When Levi’s composure didn’t change, Eren took it as a sure sign that he should probably go make three copies of whatever the stack of papers was. Eren stood up from his seat, nearly tripping when the chair wouldn’t slide back at the action of standing. Levi’s expression once again didn’t change, but there was that damned amusement dancing across his gaze. Eren grumbled under his breath and left the office, forgetting to ask exactly where the printer was. Levi said it was down the hall, and since the hall either opened up into a section with a couple of cuticles at one end and continued at the other, he moved down the hall to where he assumed the printer may be. He passed a couple of different offices, and a bathroom, before walking into a bland-looking room with a large machine against one wall. If that was the copying machine, then the one from Eren’s old school was definitely less prestigious. Which made sense, but they couldn’t really be that different, right?

Eren walked over and opened the top of the machine, positioning the papers correctly to the front page. Eren was sure there was probably a better way to do this, but this was how he was most comfortable trying to make the copies, so here he was. Eren leaned down to where the buttons were, skimming over the ones that definitely weren’t the copy button, he pressed one that had a ‘C’ on it. In a hilariously humiliating string of events fit for a comedy, Eren leaned over the machine to check on the paper, and a bright flash emitted from the scanning portion. The brunette gasped and covered his eyes, cringing and blinking multiple times. He grumbled and closed the top, leaning down to press the button again. When the machine didn’t emit any new papers, Eren scrunched his brows together. He began to grow a bit desperate and began trying other buttons. The machine-made noises like it should be scanning the document, but it simply wasn’t. Eren hit one of the other buttons and the machine made a strangled processing noise before it stopped working completely. The digital screen on the machine went dark and Eren’s blood went cold. 

“Fuck.” He began to panic, what should he do? He definitely wasn’t getting a job, and he couldn’t go back to Levi for help with this. He would either kick Eren for being stupid enough to break a probably very expensive high-end piece of technology or laugh at him for being that stupid before he was forever banished from the office building. He called the only person capable of handling his current level of stupidity. 

“Eren? Are you done with the interview-” Eren panicked and cut the other off. 

“I broke the fucking printer.” He had meant a copy machine, but they were basically the same thing. And honestly, with the level of technology residing within the building, he was sure that the machine could also be a printer. 

“I’m on my way.” The line went dead and Eren was left to sulk in his own self-pity for a moment. He didn’t have to wait long before the blonde was panting and standing in the doorway of the room. Eren furrowed his brows at the other. 

“How did you know where I was?” Armin looked at him with confusion before pointing at a sign across the hall, it was similar to the ones they had at Hospitals, with arrows showing where different areas were. 

“I came to the floor that the lady said you were on earlier, then followed the signs to the copy room.” He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world and Eren tried not to cringe at himself for being so utterly dumb, today must have been a highschool for the number of dumb shit he had done. “What happened to the printer?” Armin walked over and opened the machine, looking it over. 

“So, Levi told me I had to make copies of this to prove I was eligible for the intern-job-” Armin raised an eyebrow at him, probably just as confused about the reason as Eren was. “I told him it was the only thing I knew how to do in regards to business experience. But it wouldn’t make copies and I got desperate and started pressing random buttons.” Eren bit his lip, feeling incredibly stupid. He flexed his hands open and closed to hopefully expel some energy. It didn’t help. Armin sighed and looked over the machine, with the simple press of a button it had started back up. Eren gaped at the other, Armin pressed another button, and the machine kicked into gear, papers began to slide out of it, the effect as satisfying as a hot knife through, well, anything it could cut. 

“How did you…” Eren trailed off, Armin looked at the other with a lifted brow. As if to ask ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ Eren seemed to be getting that look a lot today.

“I turned the machine on, for one.” Eren’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment as he opened the machine and flipped the document to make copies of all the other pages. 

“Then I pressed the option on the screen that said ‘make copy’.” Armin shook his head in the most patient manner he could accomplish when dealing with Eren’s antics. Eren flushed red and grumbled under his breath. Pressing the button that the blonde indicated towards. The machine spit out more papers and Eren continued until he had made three copies of the document. Stapling them together with a stapler he found around the room. Armin stood by to make sure he didn’t break the machine a second time. When Eren finished, he high-fived Armin, giving the other a thankful smile before leaving the room and walking straight into a smaller person. Said person didn’t move as two other people knocked into him one after the other and practically toppled like dominos from the sheer force of the person’s hard stance. 

“Watch it.” Levi snapped from above Eren, who was leaning down to help Armin up. Eren turned bright red and stood up, practically releasing Armin in his haste to stand. “Glad to see you didn’t get lost. I came to make sure you didn’t jump out the window or something stupid you would probably do.” Levi glanced first at the extra copies of the document in Eren’s hand, then to the blonde standing in Eren’s shadow. Levi lifted an eyebrow at Armin, who quietly nodded in acknowledgement and left the premises in a quiet flash, the elevator dinged from around the corner and the blonde was gone. 

“No, I uh, finished making the copies.” He handed the papers to Levi, his palms were a bit sweaty due to the agonizing nervous embarrassment that had been stupidly breaking the fucking copy machine. Levi received the papers and looked them over, he scowled and handed them back to the brunette. 

“You forgot a page, come on.” He pulled Eren into the copy room by the other’s shirt. When Eren entered, he quickly looked over the extra copies to compare them to the original, he must have just forgotten the lost pages in the printer. He was so focused on the white papers that he didn’t notice the sound of the door closing behind him. He frowned when he realized that all of the papers were in fact there, turning to Levi only to be shoved back. Eren landed against the copy machine with a gasp of panic at the feeling of free-falling. Soon there was a body pressing him against the machine and a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. Eren gasped again when he was pulled down to meet the man’s warm smooth lips. Each time the two kissed it changed, it became more personal despite their lack of knowledge of the other. Soon Levi was kissing him as if he were glass, instead of the bruising heated action of the original kiss. The kiss that had been purely based off of lust. Now there was something new mixing in, and it was confusing because Eren relished the feeling. He wanted it with each kiss and touch and expression from the man. It left Eren to wonder if they were going to be something more than make-out hook-ups. The thought caused butterflies to erupt in Eren’s stomach and he smiled against Levi’s lips. He picked up on enough cues to feel more comfortable raising his hand to gently caress the back of Levi’s head, holding him as if he was the one made of glass. 

Slowly, the two pulled away. And after allowing the small lick of comfortable silence to drop between the two, Levi looked up at Eren. A surreal mix of emotions crossed the shorter man’s eyes, Eren was practically transfixed with the delicate baby blue. Like a winter sky after a blizzard. Eren got the image of icicles dripping with the melted water of a thawing storm. Eren smiled at the image and gently moved his hand through Levi’s hair. The latter reacted to the action like he didn’t know what to do with himself. As if he had never been touched so delicate before in his life. The image was both flattering and saddening to the brunette, and he hoped that he could get the reaction again. The raven-haired man pulled away from Eren’s warmth to compose himself. Fixing his hair to appear more professional. He turned to Eren to address him, opening the door to the copy room. 

“Seems like you meet my expectations,” He eyed Eren up and down like he meant more than business with that sentence. Eren gulped a bit. “I’ll talk to my fellow CEOs and notify you of our decision.” His voice slipped into something completely professional, Eren felt his posture stiffen at the tone. As if he wanted to live up to Levi’s expectations. Eren nodded at the other, who gave him an affirmative nod before heading back to his office. “I trust you can find your way out?” Eren nodded.

And as Levi opened his office door, Eren called out. 

“Levi!” The ravenette looked at Eren with a lifted brow. Eren grinned at the man in appreciation. “Thank you.”


	10. Chapter Ten: Shits and Giggles with impending doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EREN relays his newest bit of news to his friends, getting teased for basically be Anna from 50 Shades of Grey while someone overhears the whole conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this was one of my favorite to write, hope you enjoy, ch. 11 right after this!(I post them back to back so y'all get more content and it makes me feel better if i miss a week)

“So do you know if you got the job?” Marco asked, leaning across the cafe table to steal a biscotti off of Jean’s plate. Eren was gathered with quite a few of his friends from their little group at the cafe in town. Armin had apparently found it the day Eren had his interview, it was less crowded than the previous cafe and closer to most everyone else’s living environment. Eren was situated next to Jean, unfortunately, with Mikasa opposite him. Marco opposite of Jean. Armin, Sasha, Connie, Christa, and Ymir were situated down the table a bit, assorted not very specifically, other than Christa and Ymir sitting beside one another because what else do you expect girlfriends to do? Everyone was pretty much in on their own conversations and small talk. Meanwhile Jean was still snorting his fool head off at the knowledge that Levi really was the CEO, well, co-CEO of Eren’s could-be place of work.

“I knew it!” Jean cackled to himself, covering his mouth and falling over. He was the only one who found it that funny. He leaned over onto Armin, who shoved him back, causing him to land against Eren. Eren grumbled and shoved Jean off, looking back at Marco to re-focus on the freckled ravenette. 

“No, not yet, I’ll hopefully know soon, it was just a couple of days ago. So any day now.” It was making Eren anxious, not knowing. His father hadn’t come home (big shocker), nor had he texted Eren any updates either. 

“So, do you think you’ll actually be working? Or just being some guy’s personal hook-up bitch?” Came to a voice from down the table, apparently, Ymir had joined the conversation. 

“Ymir you be nice!” Christa shoved her with her shoulder, shooting her girlfriend a short glare before turning to Eren. “I’m sure Ymir really just wants to know if it will be more romantic than business-based.” Christa added helpfully, Ymir blushed at the accusation that she would be so invested in something involving romance. 

“That’s not-” She began to interject, but Christa lightly shoved her again and shut her up. Eren took the following silence as a need for him to supply the curiosity with some sort of closure. 

“Well, I don’t know. The weird thing about Levi is that you never really know what he is thinking, like, ever.” Eren furrowed his brows, trying to think of an example, but all he could think about was Levi normally. As in all the time. Armin nodded in affirmation, having seen Levi once during the interview. 

“Yeah, he’s one of those types that stares into your soul until you realize what he is trying to tell you.” Armin supplied, thinking deeply while placing his chin into his fist as he often did when contemplating something. Eren copied the action and hummed wisely in a teasing manner. 

“Yes, I can only imagine how he does at restaurants, the waitresses probably only get out a greeting before he shuts them up and orders at the same time with the blink of an eye.” They all shared laughter at the implication. Armin reached behind Jean and flicked Eren in the ear. Glaring at the other good-naturedly. Eren laughed and rubbed his ear, scooting away.

“Hopefully you actually gain experience from the job and not just a fuck buddy.” Mikasa replied. She was the only one not laughing. Eren knew she was trying. But Mikasa just didn’t like the sound of Levi. She had gone off about how he made money and how he was a little older than Eren, insinuating that the man was nothing but a pervert out to get Eren’s ass. Eren couldn’t deny her anxiety about it, it was a valid worry. But something told him Levi just wasn’t like that kind of person. He hadn’t offered Eren anything to gain his affections, he hadn’t tried to bribe Eren with money or sex. And the man even seemed perplexed at Eren’s dislike towards the concept of leisurely spending money. 

“I will, I don’t think I’ll be working with Levi alone, for all I know I won’t even see him while working at all.” Eren pointed out, it was true. It’s not like he was being hired to be Levi’s personal secretary. He was being hired to intern in the same vicinity as Levi was. For all he knew he would be following that Hanji person around all day. Or that Smith guy, who was intimidating enough on his own. 

“Well, hopefully, you won’t have to take the stairs too much while there, ey?” Jean snickered, wincing when he received a kick from Marco under the table. Eren’s cheeks flushed red when he understood what Jean insinuated. He was about to open his mouth and snap back when a voice broke through the clatter of voices a the table, making the air cold. 

“You brats are so fucking loud, I can practically hear you from my office.” Snapped Levi to Eren’s left. Everyone’s head’s swiveled to look at the man and a silence fell over everyone there. Eren bit his lip a bit, sitting up a bit more. Before Ymir could snap back at whoever the fuck was talking to them like that, Eren spoke. 

“Sorry, Levi.” Heads snapped to look at Eren, then back at Levi, then to Eren again as Eren’s cheeks flushed with the intense staredown he was receiving from the standing male. Eren hoped to god that the man hadn’t heard any of what he and his friends had been speculating. Unfortunately, Levi had a look in his eye that told Eren that he had heard everything being muttered about him. With a gulp, Eren tried to break the silence and the ice with a question. “What are you doing here?” Levi considered the question, or maybe he just considered walking away right then and there. But the man spoke, sticking a hand in his pants pockets. 

“Doing your job for the last time until next week.” Eren furrowed his brows at what the other meant before he spotted the tray of coffees in Levi’s hand. Teal eyes widened and they snapped back up to Levi’s face. 

“Are you saying…” Everyone waited with baited silence for the brunette to finish his sentence. Levi lifted an eyebrow and waited for Eren to finish as well. Unfortunately, Eren grew too awkward and nervous to finish his sentence. Armin cringed at his friend and put his head in his hands, Jean was trying to laugh not so discreetly, Christa, Conny, and Marco were giving him sympathetic looks, Sasha was indifferent, and Ymir… Well, she was in a similar situation to Jean, except she wasn’t trying to hide her laughter. 

“Fucking Christ Jaeger, you’ve got the job.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Eren flushed with embarrassment, looking away for a moment, elbowing Jean in the ribs roughly before turning back to Levi. 

“O-okay, thank you.” Eren couldn’t believe himself, he had just fucking stuttered. Yeah he was a moron sometimes and he wasn’t the most confident person, but he couldn’t remember if he had ever stuttered before in his life. Amusement danced across Levi’s eyes before he turned away. 

“Seven A.M., Thursday be on the sixth floor.” Levi called out, leaving the cafe without turning to confirm that Eren had even heard him. The store was achingly silent before the group broke out in laughter and congratulations. You could probably guess who was doing what. Eren was still flushed red. When Jean calmed down he draped an arm over Eren’s shoulders with a smirk. 

“He was pretty fucking hot Jaeger, good job.” Eren rolled his eyes and pushed the other off. 

“Lay off, horny asshole.” Eren grumbled, he knew Jean was harmless. And that the man was hopelessly lost on Marco. Eren risked a glance at Marco, who had his head cast down to stare at the table. Eren wanted to smack Jean the and therefore making Marco react like that. In fact, he did, he smacked Jean right up the back of his head. In turn, the two-toned horse-faced asshole shoved Eren out of his seat. Eren glared and kicked the leg of Jean’s chair, causing the boy to fall into Armin and tumble the both of them to the floor. Eren winced as Armin hit the floor and an entire coffee spilled onto the front of his light blue sweater. The blond glared and went to the bathroom. Eren watched him and missed when Jean advanced to grab his foot and pulled him, making the brunette smack his head on the table’s leg. Eren growled and kicked at Jean’s knee, making the other male topple back. 

“All of you lot out! Right this instant or I’m getting ahold of the authorities!”


	11. Chapter 11: Another Encounter and a boost of vitamin C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is pissed at everyone for spilling his drink and leaving for being irresponsible, the anger doesn't hold as his opportunities grow vaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s nickname in Armin’s phone is an abbreviation of Intense Hostile and Emotional State (IHES) which is the fancy word for anger.  
> Also for all intents and Purposes Vitamin C is fancy for Confidence (a boost of confidence)

Armin grumbled, his sweater was ruined, he had tried to dab the stain out with paper towels and cold water, but it was a wasted effort. Armin sighed and walked back out, finding that the table he previously inhabited was vacant and his brows knitted together. He pulled his phone out to check if any of the others had messaged him and sighed when he saw a notification from Eren. 

IHES to Armin at 7:21 p.m.

IHES: hey, we got kicked out for fighting and headed home, see you later?

Amrin: Okay, see you later. Get home safe, good luck on your first day next week. 

Armin sighed, picking up after his friends by righting the neglected toppled chairs and collecting the empty cups, throwing them away. He frowned down at his spilled coffee. He had a paper due next week and he wanted to get it done tonight, that espresso was the only thing that was gonna keep him going. Armin threw the cup away and went to the front counter to order another coffee with extra shots of espresso in it. He moved to the side to wait along the counter for his coffee, looking at the art on the walls absentmindedly. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you like a caffeine addict.” Spoke an oddly familiar voice from behind him. Armin turned and met eyes with a clothed chest, he craned his neck up to the man from a few days prior. Erwin, he remembered his name. Armin lifted an eyebrow at the other for a moment. 

“No? Then supply me with whatever stereotypical drink you think I would have.” Armin played along, turning to face the man completely. Erwin smiled kindly and hummed as if he was thinking. 

“Definitely not a sugary drink, but maybe like a latte or something?” Erwin guessed, looking down at Armin, who shook his head, smiling at the man. 

“No, I can’t stand anything with weird flavors, I’m kind of a sucker for simplicity,” Armin said, putting his hands in his pockets. Erwin glanced down at the blondee’s chest. Armin lifted an eyebrow and glanced down at himself, flushing in embarrassment at the stain on his sweater. 

“Are you a clumsy person?” Erwin asked, concealing an amused grin. Armin’s face turned darker and he shook his head. 

“Uh, not usually. My friend spilled my drink on me.” Armin bit his lip, looking off to the side. Erwin chuckled and nodded in sympathy. 

“I’ve had that happen, one of my friends and coworkers is a special kind of spaz.” Erwin seemed to sigh at the remembrance of his friend. Armin watched his gaze and couldn’t help but smile at the distant fondness in his gaze. Armin fiddled with the bottom of his sweater. 

“You come here often?” Armin hadn’t meant the question to come out like that. And that is exactly how Erwin must have taken it because soon a smirk was gracing his pink plump lips. “That isn’t how I meant that!” Armin denied quickly, waving his hands. Erwin nodded, chuckling good-naturedly. 

“I know, unfortunately.” What did he mean by that? “And yes, my building is just up the street from here. This is my only time to get away from business.” Armin studied Erwin for a second, something was nagging at the back of his brain. But for the life of him, Amin couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Do you work a lot?” Armin asked, looking back up at Erwin. Erwin seemed to smile distantly, looking off a bit with a nod. 

“I suppose, I don’t have anything else to do.” He hummed, thinking deeply for a moment. Armin frowned gently at him, contemplating for a moment. 

“No family? Wife or girlfriend?” Even though Erwin dropped context clues, he didn’t want to assume the other was gay. He could be so many things under the rainbow, he could ike goblins for all Armin knew. Not that he didn’t do enough research to know what almost all the terms under the umbrella were. Erwin looked at Armin as if contemplating something particularly complex, he saw the glimpse of a memory flicker across Erwin’s ocean eyes like a sinking lifeboat. Armin felt his knees grow a little weak at his own analysis. The ocean was one of his favorite places. He hadn’t yet had the chance to see it, taking care of his grandfather almost his entire life, never having the money or time to travel with his honors classes and a stockpile of homework. 

“No, there’s no one in my life to take up time.” Erwin turned his full attention back on Armin, eyeing the other with a gentle gaze. He reached forward and moved some bangs out of Armin’s gaze. Armin gaped at the other for a moment, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish probably. Before he stuttered over his next question. 

“Um, puppy?” Thank god the man understood what Armin was indicating. Erwin chuckled and shook his head, pulling his hand back slowly. Humming as if considered the question intensely. 

“No, too much attention,” He smiled gently at the other. 

“Maybe I should consider something to take up my time.” He was insinuating something else, Armin was absolutely sure of it. And yet he didn’t want to let himself think about it, he didn’t want to give himself an option. 

“Armin!” The sound of his name being yelled, all though pronounced in a way he never thought it could be, caused him to jump. He turned and found a cup identical to his previous one placed on the counter, with his name scrawled on the side. How the fuck could they have misheard him to the point that he spelled it ‘Harmon?’ He guessed it was a valid miscommunication. Armin sighed and turned back, looking at Erwin, thankful to have gotten that small but necessary break from the man’s intense gaze. Armin often dealt with what Jean had often called ‘word vomit’ (he would never validate that he knew where that term came from, never) and dealt with the consequences of his word vomit. Whether that range of consequences dealt with him either getting beat up or praised by teachers and employers alike, the consequence of his upcoming word vomit was something he had never been saddled with.

“When are you free next?” Armin’s heart was painstakingly calm, he had never felt this calm before. Erwin’s nearly excentric eyebrows shot up in shock and surprise. But the look slowly melted into one of soft contemplation as he hummed. 

“I’m not sure, can I have your number? I’ll check my schedule once I’m back at the office.” Erwin asked, his tone smooth and sincere. Armin practically got lost in the glimmer of hope that streaked across the man’s eyes, he slowly blushed and began to pull out his phone. Erwin pulled out his own phone, one of the newest models with a plain black phone case. And his lock screen was the generic one you usually had when starting your phone up. Armin smiled in appreciation of the simplicity of it, he recited his number to the man, watching him type the number in. He spelled Armin’s name correctly, although there weren’t many ways to mess it up, to begin with. What caught the blond by surprise was when Erwin raised his phone and took a picture of Armin. The shorter blond blushed at the action. 

“That’s probably a horrible photo, you probably don’t want to keep it-”

“I like it, it suits you. Though your eyes are nearly fully covered.” Erwin sounded disappointed. Armin blushed even darker and subconsciously brushed some bangs out of his face. Erwin traced the action with his eyes and smiled when he met Armin’s intense deep blue orbs. “That’s better.” Armin’s heart did a complete one-eighty from its previous calmness. And now he felt as though it was bouncing off each of his ribs individually.

“Erwin!” Called one of the baristas, setting a cup on the counter. Erwin reached near Armin to grab it. The close proximity was almost too much for Armin’s intensely beating heart. 

“I should go now, I suppose I will see you later.” It was a statement, not a question. A statement that caused a smile to brush its way onto Armin’s lips. 

“Okay, see you later. Have a good day at work, Erwin.” Armin commented, smiling as Erwin’s eyes gleamed on his way out the door, waving at Armin as he walked off down the street. Armin felt like he could finally breathe, he released a deep breath before making his way out of the cafe and back to his apartment. When he got home, he found a message waiting on his phone from an unknown number. 

Unknown to Armin at 9:34 p.m. 

Unknown: This is Erwin, since you didn’t save my contact earlier I thought I’d clarify. 

Armin was impressed at the perfect grammar this guy used, complete with punctuation? That’s something you don’t see every day. And Armin definitely appreciated it. He saved the Unknown number in his contacts under Erwin (coffee man).

Armin: Thank you, I hate texts from random numbers. 

Erwin(coffee man): I understand your frustration. I hate when that happens. 

Erwin(coffee man): My schedule is open for next Tuesday, what were you thinking we could do?

Ah, Armin had definitely not thought that far. He honestly hadn’t expected the other to agree to offer up some of his free time to Armin. Armin began to rethink his decision to ask the other out, maybe it was a bad idea. The man was obviously busy and not in need of anything new. Armin would just drag him down, right? Armin had to reign in his thoughts, it was just a date. Actually, Armin wasn’t sure the other had even thought about it as a date. It was meant to be one, but if Erwin didn’t think of it like that… 

What would it hurt to try anyway? Nothing could go that bad, the worst that would happen is Erwin would reject Armin and never speak to him again. Armin took a deep breath and released it shakily. 

Armin: Do you like books?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Petra-fying news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wears Levi down enough to go out for a lunch break. Eren meets a particular red-head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all three chapter update today cause its my birthday anf i wanna treat yall!!!

Eren’s first day on the job was interesting. To say the least. The amount of times the boy blundered over himself was amusing, if not a little embarrassing. Honestly, how many times could someone trip over himself and spill coffee on someone? Levi was glad that he hadn’t yet been one of Eren’s victims. And Levi knew that he should probably say something about the tight pants Eren was wearing, but fuck if the look of his ass in those pants wasn’t enough to make Levi’s knees a bit weak. When Eren arrived, he sat down in Levi’s office. Levi ensured that the other would be mostly working under his watch, it was one of the ways Erwin agreed to hiring the inexperienced younger man. He was mostly Levi’s responsibility. And Levi wasn’t sure if his agreement to the fact was a good or a bad thing. He had talked to the brat at least once, conversation wise, that is. One conversation, and he was willing to vouch for the kid? Levi wasn’t sure what had gotten into him upon seeing those beautiful teal eyes for that first time in the elevator. He wasn’t even sure if his affection for Eren had started at that moment, if anything that encounter was purely based on lust. And there are moments when Levi is convinced that that is purely all it is, his emotions towards Eren are purely lust based. 

But this morning, when the brunette sat across the desk from him, his caramel skin caught the orange light of the rising sun and cast a shadow across his face that was soft and sharp all at once. His teal eyes caught the sunrise and wove it into a deep forest green colour. His auburn hair gleamed orange with highlights of pure gold. And Levi found it suddenly hard to breathe. Suddenly very thankful for the high pristine windows situated behind him, facing east over the city skyline. Levi wanted the picture to last, he never wanted to stop seeing the sun rising on this beautiful being situated just across from him. And with those thoughts Levi found himself faltering. Eren could easily break down Levi’s walls with just the twitch of a smile and it was absolutely terrifying. Terrifying to the point Levi was almost regretting his vouch for the young man. 

“What next?” Eren asked, walking into Levi’s office, setting down a stack of papers that Levi had the boy organize. It took Eren all of five minutes to go through the entire bin of files, organizing them by size and alphabetically into a filing cabinet at the corner of Levi’s office. Everyone had decided that Eren was going to be situated with Levi in the beginning, so the latter had the chance to experience some office excursions. Plus it was easy for Levi to weave out the weak employees, so if Eren was unfit to work with them, Erwin knew that Levi would be able to weed him out if needed. But with how the day was going so far, Levi saw no need to try and chase the brunette off. Levi came to the realization that Eren was a people pleaser the first time he had finished a tedious task rather quickly and came back immediately for something else to do. 

“You’re done organizing the entire pile?” Levi made a show of not looking up from a document, even though he hadn’t been paying attention to the last paragraph and a half of the fax report he had gotten from Hanji. He glanced up to see the other staring directly at him. When their eyes met, Eren blushed red. And Levi couldn’t hold back a smirk from the corners of his lips. 

“Uh, yeah I did the whole thing.” Eren nodded. The entire time Eren was in Levi’s office, he was nervous, on edge. Levi found it incredibly amusing. 

“Good,” Levi stood up, checking his watch. “We have a lunch break, did you bring anything?” Levi put the document aside, hoping to be able to read it later when he had more attention focused on his work. Which was another problem Levi was worried he would have, would he be able to get any work done with Eren around? So far, the answer was fuck no. 

“No, I forgot.” Eren said sheepishly, smiling in Levi’s direction. Levi scoffed in a teasing manner, lifting an eyebrow as he grabbed his jacket off of the rack on the wall. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Levi watched as Eren’s cheeks grew red. “Get your jacket, we aren’t eating here, the food in the break room is shit. Which is ironic, cause eating it will stop you from taking a shit.” 

“We’re going to lunch together?” The brunette asked, his tone incredulous and hopeful. Levi looked at the other and lifted an eyebrow, he seemed to be giving that look a lot today. 

“Got a problem with it?” Levi grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He looked up to catch the small hint of panic racing across Eren’s gaze. 

“No, not at all.” Eren said, his tone obviously forced and calm. Levi found amusement in the other’s struggle. 

“Cool it, it’s not like this is a date.” Levi gauged for Eren’s reaction, his heart convulsed a little when he saw a small hint of disappointment in Eren’s eyes. Levi narrowed his own eyes, walking by the other, fixing his jacket. “Not yet, at least.” He walked away without looking back at Eren. Though he could practically feel how bright the other’s smile was burning into the back of his head. 

“Okay.” Was all Eren said as he followed Levi out of the building and down the street. They walked in silence. The wind ruffled their hair, Levi caught glimpses of Eren’s hair loosing from his bun and framing the strong caramel features of the taller male. Just from walking beside him, Levi could feel the other’s warmth. He had the briefest image of himself walking with his side brushing Eren’s, their hands clasped. Levi thought of the consequences of an action like that, and although he couldn’t exactly think of any cons, he knew it wasn’t a good idea. There was no way Levi was going to pull Eren in enough to get to that point, because there was no telling what in Levi’s life would eclipse Eren’s. 

“Here,” Levi stepped under the eave of a small diner, the walls built up around them kept the cold air from assaulting their bare faces and skin. Levi opened the door for Eren, who ducked his head, looking down and thanking Levi as he stepped through the door. “It’s not fancy, but they have decent food.” Levi walked in, nodding in acknowledgement to the person behind the counter. The person called into the back and there was a loud crash before a glimpse of pale red hair bounded out of the kitchen. 

“Levi!” Called the excitable young woman, the manager and head chef of the diner. 

“Petra.” Levi greeted, nodding at her as he stepped up to the counter with his hands in his pockets. Petra grinned and leaned over the counter with excitement. 

“Come for your lunch break?” Petra seemed to take notice of the large awkward figure beside Levi. Eren shifted, looking around the diner curiously. Petra’s smile turned into an intense smirk as her eyes turned back to Levi. At the expression, Levi bristled and settled a deep dark glare at her. A warning, possibly even a threat. But if Petra caught up to the threat, she didn’t show it. 

“Who’s the cutie?” She asked, humming teasingly, eyeing Eren. In turn, the brunette looked at her, seemingly not realizing that her compliment had been directed at him. Levi sighed with exasperation and crossed his arms.

“Eren, I doubt you need to know but since she’s extremely persistent and annoying as fuck, this is Petra. Petra this is the new Intern Eren.” Levi gestured back and forth respectively. Eren smiled at Petra and shook her hand, as charming as ever it seems. 

“Nice to meet you.” Petra seemed to grin at the charm Eren was exuding, aiming a smirk right at Levi. 

“So are you guys on a little lunch date?” Petra asked, and Levi was tempted to crawl over the counter and strangle her with her apron. Eren blushed but smirked at Levi’s embarrassment, that little shit. 

“I mean, I like to think that it is.” Eren said and fucking christ Levi could strangle him with his hair. 

“Don’t feed her bullshit.” He kicked at Eren’s ankle a bit, as one would do to get someone to simply shut the fuck up.

“I’m only telling her how I feel,” Eren pouted out his pink bottom lip and christ if it wasn’t one of the cutest things Levi has ever seen. 

“Order now or we’re leaving and you’ll starve.” Levi stated in somewhat of a command. Eren’s eyes flashed mischievously but wisely he kept his lips shut as he looked up at the menu above Petra’s head.

“Oh, careful Eren, you don’t want to let Levi wear the pants.” Petra teased simply to gain a reaction from Levi. Eren bit back a laugh as he watched the anger practically fume off of Levi in waves. It was intimidating, Levi was sure. But Eren seemed to find companionship with the girl behind the counter, egging her on. 

Just fucking great.

“Trust me, he won’t be-” Levi stepped back and kicked out the back of Eren’s knees with minimal force, causing the other to crumple forward and kneel in front of the counter. Levi stepped forward again. 

“I’ll have my usual. And this moron will have the number 6 with a bowl of soup.” Petra only nodded between fits of giggles as Eren pulled himself back up to stand beside Levi.

“Come on.” Levi had no patience to deal with the two of them ganging up on him. Petra waved at Eren as the two men moved towards a table against the far wall of the diner. Eren sat opposite of Levi, facing the window. Levi tried his best not to ogle at the way the sun caught Eren’s eyes just right. 

“How long have you known Petra?” Eren turned to watch the red head recede back into the kitchen, seeing her yelling at a tall blonde man with an undercut and a perpetual fault of constantly biting his tongue. Levi considered the question, not dwelling on how easily Eren had asked it. 

“About Six years, I met her here after my first year of working at the office.” Levi hummed, leaning back in his chair. Eren turned back to look at Levi, blinking. 

“You’ve only been working for seven years?” Levi cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah? Right after my first two years of college.” Levi watched Eren as his brows knit together with confusion. 

“Wait, so how old are you?” The younger seemed to blurt out. Levi blinked, taken aback by the question at first. 

“I’m twenty-six.” Seriously? How old did this brat think he was? Eren seemed to do a double take before staring intently at his face, scanning it. Levi tried his best not to appear frazzled by the stare. “What?” Finally, Levi asked. Making sure irritation laced his tone in order to cover the embarrassment he was truly feeling. 

“You’re just confusing.” Eren seemed to admit, giving a timid expression, as if he was nervous about what Levi might say back. 

“What do you mean?” Levi cocked an eyebrow, leaning forward. He watched as Eren’s expression seemingly cycled through eighty different emotions. Eren looked off to the side, looking up again when it seemed he finally regained his confidence. 

“You’re confusing, because everything about you contradicts.” Levi was silent, watching him with a calculated gaze. Eren took a shaking breath and continued. “You can be a huge asshole, then turn around and be the nicest person I’ve ever met. You act like you’re about to dive into my pants and then turn around and walk away like it never interested you in the first place. I don’t understand what goes through your head half the time,” Eren seemed to pause, there was panic in his gaze but he continued nonetheless, the next thing must be important. Eren had all of Levi’s attention at that moment. “and for fuck’s sake I don't even know if you-” 

“Hey guys!” God damn her. “I’ve got your food.” Petra hummed, setting their plates down respectively, stepping away. Levi turned his attention back to Eren, hoping the other would continue the conversation. But the brunette was focusing everything on his food. God dammit. Levi could see a red tint glazing the other’s cheeks and ears. But Levi let it drop, it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring that up anyway. The less Eren was around him, the better. Levi knew that was what needed to happen, he had to keep the brunette at a distance. But fuck it was hard, he wanted Eren around all of the time. He enjoyed Eren’s presence, not just his physical features but literally his entire being. So, allowing the silence to envelop them, they ate quietly. It wasn’t exactly awkward, not really in the slightest, but it wasn’t preferred for either of them. 

“Why did you decide to start a business?” Eren asked suddenly. Levi paused for a moment, looking at Eren. 

“Because Shitty-eyebrows and Shitty-glasses asked me to. And I didn’t have anything better to do.” Levi stated simply, catching the confusion on Eren’s face. 

“Well, what were you going to do when you got out of college?” Eren asked, leaning forward on the table with interest. Levi tried not to feel entitled with the fact Eren’s full attention was on him. The kid could hardly focus on anything for more than five seconds, so for Levi to captivate Eren’s attention for an entire hour and a half lunch break felt very satisfying. 

“I didn’t have a set goal in mind, I considered going into the military, because I didn’t think there was anywhere else.” Levi explained. Eren nodded, thinking to himself for a moment. 

“Did you parents ever pressure you into following what they did?” Eren asked, looking up. Levi knew the other was trying to establish a common ground. He was trying to find someone to relate to. 

“No, I never met my dad and my mom passed when I was young.” Levi said. He had recited the information before, but never like this. Instead of the calm tone he usually took up, the facade that kept others from asking too many questions about his own mental well being after his mother’s death. He found some lament come into his voice, he hadn’t spoken those words so freely in a long time. He surprised himself. And he didn’t raise his gaze to meet Eren’s. Instead he waited for the pitiful apologies for something the kid had nothing to do with. 

“My mom died when I was young, too.” Levi looked up, surprised by the complete flip of the conversation. Eren hadn’t apologized, he hadn’t let awkward silence overtake, he wasn’t pitying Levi, he was relating to him. 

“How old were you?” Levi found himself asking, he felt as though the two were in a small bubble, and that it was just the two of them. The sound of the diner was drowned out, and replaced with whatever atmosphere they were creating. 

“I was nine, I was in the hospital with her at the time. My dad had left to get me a snack from the vending machines, and Mikasa had gone with him. I was drawing on her bedside table and I guess she was asleep. But she grabbed my hand and smiled at me, that’s when the beeping started, and people ran in, crowding around her. She never let go of my hand though. Or maybe I was the one who didn’t let go.” Eren finished talking with a small smile on his lips, a look of sorrow graced his beautiful caramel features. Levi swore he had seen it before, had seen the pain in the deep teal eyes. A flicker of a memory from perhaps long ago, Levi swore he had seen the expression on Eren’s face perhaps more times than he had ever seen the boy smile. And Levi decided he never wanted to see the look on Eren’s face ever again. Levi let the story sink in for a moment, visualizing it all, he felt like he was there. Maybe because he could remember the moment his mom had died too. But no one came to help her, not until long after she had already started decomposing on that mattress in that shack. 

“Come on, let's head back.” Levi stood up, grabbing their plates and leaving them in the buckets where the other dirty dishes were left. Eren stood up and with a wave to Petra, the two left. Walking back to the tall daunting building. Levi tried not to focus on it too much, but he could almost swear that Eren was walking closer to him. Their shoulders brushed one another, and without giving himself a chance to overthink, he reached out and took hold of the larger hand with the soft caramel complexion. A grin graced the other’s lips, Levi could see from the corner of his eye. And in that moment Levi quietly promised he would keep that expression on Eren’s face as long as he could.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Double D Drab Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren bugs Levi into going on an actual date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm excited for this one, and the next one is extra spicy!

“Why not?” Okay, maybe he was being a little too pushy about it. But come on. After the teasing that goes on constantly, Levi owed him a little something. 

“I will not go on a date with you.” Levi said, for the fourth time that week. He feigned interest in the other by keeping his eyes trained on his computer. But Eren knew Levi was just ignoring him, he had picked up on it after the first three days at the office. When he caught Levi reading a completely blank piece of paper the first time Eren had tried asking him out. Since the first day the pair had gone out nearly every work day to the diner, being waited on by Petra. And everytime she would ask if they were on an official date, and everytime Eren would try to say yes, just to get a reaction out of Levi. Who he had definitely grown more comfortable around, he was still achingly attractive, and Eren grew to enjoy his company and personality more and more as they worked together. Levi was funny, and he was kind of a savage. He had watched and listened to half-conversed phone calls where he chewed out a stupid business partner. Eren soon realized that the problems the company had with people were dumped on Levi to handle. Because Levi wasn’t willing to deal with anyone's bullshit. And sometimes Eren didn’t understand his jokes right away, sometimes they would catch up to him in the middle of the next conversation, and when he would start laughing he swore he saw some sort of fondness cross Levi’s gaze.

“Oi, pay attention.” Levi spoke, smacking Eren upside the back of his head with a folder, placing it into a filing cabinet afterwards. Eren made a show of pouting and rubbing the back of his head. 

“Sorry, were you talking to me?” The lack of sincerity in his tone got an annoyed ‘tch’ sound. Eren grinned at Levi as the man crossed his arms, sitting on the desk in front of Eren. All he would have to do was reach out and Levi would be in his arms. The action was tempting, and Eren was about to let his impulse control issues take over when the raven-haired man spoke. 

“I’ve been being pretty lax on it, but you really need to do something about your clothes.” Levi stated, eyeing Eren up and down, watching as the steely blue eyes caught on his shoulders and neck. Eren flushed lightly and looked down. 

“What’s wrong with it?” He picked at his dark emerald long sleeve, there were a couple frayed strings on the end, but that’s definitely not the problem that Levi had. He knew that this wasn’t exactly business appropriate, but he didn’t have the money to go shopping for new clothes. And the job was sprung on him so fast that he just didn’t have time to save up for at least two decent outfits. 

“It’s extremely too casual for this building, Eren.” Levi crossed his legs, eyeing the other. “Do you see anyone else wearing anything less than at least a button up shirt?” Eren had to keep himself from staring at Levi’s own attire. A black button up with a dark gray vest, and dress pants. The man was always dressed to impress, and yet someone he gave off the same air as someone who controlled an underground Yakuza. All he needed were a couple of rings with big ass jewels and Levi would look the part. However, even with the sharp exterior that Levi exuded, the sun rising behind Levi was enough to soften the exterior. It cast streaks of pure gold through the dark black locks, an orange shadow saturated Levi’s features and he almost looked like he was glowing. Eren lost all ability to breathe at the image. He didn’t realize when Levi was leaning in until a pair of slender fingers were being snapped in his face, he blinked. 

“Come on cadet, don’t be so fucking spacey today.” Levi ordered, leaning back in his spot atop his desk. If Eren stood and stepped between Levi’s legs, he would be in damn near prime position to-

Okay, Eren, pay attention. 

“I don’t have any other button ups or anything. That shit’s expensive.” Eren mumbled the last part, not wanting to complain about his money troubles to Levi. 

“Well why didn’t you say that?” Levi asked, lifting an eyebrow at Eren. When he didn’t get an answer, he sighed and shook his head. “Unfortunately I’ll have to send you home, so clock out.” Eren blinked and gaped at Levi. 

“Seriously?” Eren frowned at Levi, who hummed and nodded. Standing up in front of Eren. 

“Don’t leave, though, just wait in the lobby for a minute.” Levi said, walking back behind his desk, picking up the phone on his desk, dialing a number and holding it up to his ear. With that was the finality that the conversation was over. Eren frowned and sighed, standing up to go clock out, grabbing his jacket and wandering down to the lobby. Great, Eren, good job.

………..

It had been roughly half an hour of waiting in the lobby, he was tempted to just leave so he could go scrounge for some money that could be lying around his house so he could buy new clothing. The lady at the desk in the lobby was giving him a weird look, but he ignored her. She was stuck up anyway, he had never bothered to learn her name. The elevator dinged and he looked up, expecting to see another employee loading off to spend the rest of the day with their family and loved ones after a midnight shift. 

“Ready?” Came Levi’s deep voice instead. Eren lifted an eyebrow at him. 

“Ready for what?” Levi rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door. Eren was quick to react, following the other man out the door. 

“To get you appropriate clothing.” Levi said with that impatient tone that was fake when directed at Eren. The brunette frowned deeply as he walked up to stand beside Levi. Having the strong urge to grab the man’s hand. But he refrained from doing so. The last and only time they had held hands was for a split second the first day they went out to lunch together. Eren was a bit worried that the only reason Levi had grabbed his hand that day was to comfort him, or distract him from the spiel about his mom dying. He hadn’t really meant to tell Levi about that incident, but the man had started talking about his deceased mother, and Eren just felt like it was the right time to try and relate to him.

“I don’t have the money for new clothes right now.” Eren admitted a bit lamely, shoving his hands deep in his pockets to protect them from the cold. Levi rolled his eyes, not trying to be discrete in the slightest. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Levi said, not leading onto anything after that. Eren bit his lip, looking at his shoes. 

“You aren’t going to try paying for it, are you?” He felt stupid asking, how embarrassing would it be for Eren just to assume that Levi was going to pay for his shit? 

“What if I do?” Levi asked, looking up at Eren. Eren frowned at the other and shook his head. 

“Please don’t, I’ll figure it out. I don’t want you paying for my shit.” Eren pulled his hands out to rub them together. It was supposed to snow next week, so the air had a vicious bite to it. 

“Why? It’s not like I can’t afford it. What else do I have to spend my money on?” Eren looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. 

“I don’t care if you can afford it. You make the money, you could spend it on better things. Or even charity and shit if you wanted.” Eren mumbled, breathing into his hands. 

“If it’s money I make, why can’t I spend it on whatever or whoever I want?” Levi challenged, looking at Eren with his steely blue stare. 

“I didn’t say you can’t, just that I don’t want you to.” He sighed, looking down at his feet. 

“Will you just pipe down and let it happen? Or do you not want to go on a date today?” Eren’s head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked at Levi. 

“Huh?” He asked rather dumbly. What else could Levi have meant by that sentence? As if to solidify that Eren was a moron, Levi rolled his eyes and leveled him with another stare. 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to go back to work and reschedule all of the meetings I had this afternoon and you can go home.” Levi threatened. At the information, Eren felt his heart flutter and he slowly began to grin. 

“Actually? You made time for a date with me today?” Eren knew how busy Levi’s schedule always was. It was hard for the man to break his hard-working regular schedule. And for him to take off an entire afternoon for Eren? 

“Don’t get all full of yourself, brat.” Levi said, looking straight ahead. Though without warning Eren felt a warm, soft hand slipping into his. Their fingers clasping sent a shiver up Eren’s spine from the warmth of skin on skin contact. Eren couldn’t stop the grin from breaking across his face, stepping closer to Levi. Who’s expression didn’t change, though he didn’t move away when Eren pressed his side against Levi’s. Eren smirked, leaning down to whisper against Levi’s ear.

“I mean, I could be full of something else.” He felt the other’s hand grip him a bit tighter. Levi looked up at Eren with a look that caused another chill to run up his spine. 

“Fucking watch it, brat.” Levi practically growled. Eren bit his lip, making intense eye contact with the man. But not backing down. He took the warning as a challenge, as he had seemed to do since he first met Levi. 

“Okay.” He said simply, feigning innocence. Levi narrowed his eyes at the brunette. But said nothing as they walked along. They walked until Levi turned into a down-town department store. Eren looked up at it and bit his lip, he had never been here. In fact, he was perfectly happy shopping at Walmart or Ross.

“Um, I’m not very patient with shopping, so it might not be very fun.” Eren looked at Levi, who walked into the store and immediately seemed to know where he was going. 

“So, like a child?” Levi hummed in question, releasing Eren’s hand to feel the fabric of a button up shirt. Eren’s cheeks went red and he glared at the man.

‘’No, like someone who hates shopping.” The brunette countered, looking at a different shirt. He could practically feel the smirk and amusement dripping from Levi’s next words. 

“That’s okay, if you’re good I’ll give you a reward.” Levi hummed, picking up a shirt off the rack. Eren eyed the man, instead of rising to the bait and throwing a fit. Eren bit back a smirk and continued looking at a single shirt which he had no interest in. 

“And if I’m bad?” Levi looked up at the sentence, eyeing Eren dangerously. Eren bit his lip, looking at Levi through his lashes. A look he noticed the raven-haired man didn’t take very well. Or maybe too well. 

“Then you’ll get a punishment.” Levi warned, eyeing Eren for a moment before turning back to a small pile of shirts he had accumulated in his arms. Eren blushed and shuddered, biting his lip to hold back a smirk. “Get over here, you carry all of this if you aren’t going to help pick it out.” Eren chuckled and walked over, taking the clothing from Levi, making sure that his hand brushed up the man’s chest as he took the pile from his arms. Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. Who turned away to look at a pair of pants innocently. 

“You’re in a mood today.” Levi observed, going to a rack filled with dress pants. Eren bit his lip to hide a small grin. 

“Well, I mean I’m on a date with an extremely attractive person.” Eren pointed out, smiling at Levi, who gazed at him for a moment to turn away. 

“Who says this was part of the date?” Levi asked, setting the pants in Eren’s arms. Walking towards the back of the store. Eren frowned and lifted an eyebrow. 

“This isn’t?” Levi rolled his eyes. Eren looked up at an open doorway that Levi had stopped in front of. Spotting a sign that read ‘Changing rooms’. 

“No, not yet. But the faster we get this done the faster we can get on with the date.” Levi hummed, crossing his arms and waiting beside the changing room’s opening. “Go on.” Levi motioned towards the changing room. Eren shook his head and walked back, peeking his head out to look at Levi one last time.

“What? You aren’t going to watch?” Eren smirked. Levi picked up a shirt that Eren had dropped, hurling it at Eren’s face. 

“No, but I do want to see. So step out when you’re done so I can make sure you put the shit on correctly.” Levi explained, sitting down on a cushioned bench by the changing rooms, pulling his phone out to appear disinterested. Eren bit back a small smile, knowing that Levi actually just wanted to see him wearing the clothes he had picked out. Eren often prided himself on the ability he had developed to read Levi. Eren began the process of dressing and undressing over and over. He would walk out to show Levi with each outfit the man had picked out. Levi would look up from his phone, staring Eren down intently. He instructs Eren on what part of the clothes to wear with what other part. Mix and match the pants and shirts as Eren walked out wearing them. There was a pile for keep and a pile for discarding. At one point, Levi seemed to say nothing about one outfit in particular. It was a deep sea-green button up, Levi had told him to wear it unbuttoned for the first two buttons. He had dark grey dress pants on that seemed to fit him perfectly. Levi must know a lot about business clothing because most the things he picked for Eren fit like a glove. While some of them fit a little too snuggly in the crotch or ass department. But Levi didn’t seem to do much more than stare at Eren. Who stuck one hand in the pant’s pockets. The other held a matching suit jacket to the pants over his shoulder. He felt like the jackets were just too bulky, hating wearing them. Eren eventually grew self conscious in the outfit and shifted. 

“Discard?” Eren asked, biting his lip. Levi seemed to hum in a tone of appreciation. 

“No, keep. Wear when we leave the store.” Eren blinked at the instruction, blushing deeply. He nodded without another word, turning back to change. 

Soon, they left the store. Eren held a couple of bags in his hands, trying not to feel guilty for allowing Levi to spend money on him. The man had no obligation to, there was no reason for him to feel so guilty. Levi had opted for it himself, practically pushing it onto Eren despite his attempts to tell Levi no. That thought helped him feel better. 

“So,” Eren began, looking at Levi. “Where to?”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: First date Fuck-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin go on their date and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this chapter is over four thousand words. And it's NSFW, beware! Lol, like y'all care, also its the last one today, the gift to you for my birthday <3

Armin was fucking nervous. How could he not be nervous? He was going on a date with some very attractive guy that he had talked to verbally twice. Although they had exchanged messages almost everyday. After establishing where they would be going for this date, they had struck up a conversation over text about their favourite authors. Armin was pleased to find out that Erwin mostly enjoyed old authors and greek tragedies. His favorites range from The Great Gatsby to Oedipus Rex. When Armin had asked him why he enjoyed tragedies so much, the man had given a rather poetic, cheesy reply. Stating that they reminded him of a memory he couldn’t place, from a time he couldn’t remember. But they always felt more real to him because Happy Endings usually don’t exist. They talked well into the night until Armin passed out and woke up that morning to a goodnight text from the man. 

Armin paced out front of the library, breathing into his hands to keep warm. He had over thought himself and got there extremely early. He sighed at himself and headed inside. He would become a popsicle if he stayed outside any longer. He began to peruse the book shelves in his favorite section. He often lost track of time in a place that had plenty of books. Armin was holding a book about the ocean, reading about some of the places that haven't quite been explored yet.

“Armin?” Asked a deep smooth voice from the other end of the book shelf. Armin looked up in the direction of the voice. Smiling a bit as his nerves began to overtake him. He closed the book and set it aside. 

“Hey.” He commented, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Erwin smiled at Armin and stepped forward, meeting him halfway down the line of shelves. His composure was warm and welcoming, as always. Armin always appreciated just standing near the man. Granted he had only done it a couple of times. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you with your haircut.” Erwin commented, watching Armin. The shorter blonde bit his lip, flexing his hand open and closed to get rid of nervous energy. 

“Yeah, I got it yesterday, figured maybe I’d take your advice.” Armin said, running a hand through his hair. It fell back across his forehead. It was shorter than he had had it in a long time, and his ears felt colder with the exposure to the cool mid-autumn air. Erwin smiled and reached forward to smooth down some of Armin’s hair. 

“I like it, it suits you.” Erwin met Armin’s eyes. And Armin couldn’t help but blush. His breath caught in his throat as he reached up to smooth over his own golden locks. 

“Oh, thank you.” He practically stuttered over himself. The haircut had been a split second decision. Erwin smiled down at him, nodding. 

“How are you? Were you waiting long?” Armin shook his head, putting his book back where it went. 

“I’m fine, honestly a bit anxious. But I haven't been here that long. It gave me a chance to read.” The two walked out to the font of the Library, getting ready to head up the stairs. Following the signs that read: ‘Cinematic Movie Appreciation day!’ There were arrows guiding them up to the viewing area. The library in the town was huge, and the upstairs were often used for events. Today the library was closing early to show a film on reel projection. It wasn’t advertised around the community so Armin didn’t expect there to be many people other than him, Erwin, and a couple of couples or small groups. 

“Why are you anxious?” Erwin asked gently, stepping up to look around the room behind Armin. Armin bit his lip, wishing he hadn’t said that. 

“It’s just a common thing for me I guess.” Armin tried to shrug it off, walking over to the movie viewing area, there were couches and cushions scattered around the room. Loveseats and lounges placed strategically to face the screen. “Where do you want to sit?” Armin turned to Erwin, most of the options were still open, so they could choose almost anything. Armin, the hopeless romantic he was, was almost hoping Erwin would choose a loveseat. And at the same time he was hoping he would choose a couch so there would be a bit more space between them. However, Erwin, with his overwhelming confidence, chose the loveseat. Smiling at Armin as if he wasn’t insinuating anything aside from sitting down to watch a movie in a platonic way. Armin bit back a blush and followed Erwin over to one of the loveseats. Armin sat down after Erwin, nearly yelping when the love seat dipped and armin nearly ended up in Erwin’s fucking lap.

“Sorry, the springs must be broken!” Armin scrambled to sit up. Erwin placed a calming hand on Armin’s lower back. Helping the other sit up. Armin gave him an appreciative smile, sitting up fully. Their thighs were still touching. Armin couldn’t tell if Erwin was purposefully positioned nearly in the middle of the loveseat so that their thighs could touch, or if the man simply wasn’t paying attention. Either way Armin was sort of glad that it wasn’t something he would have to face later on. Armin released a low sigh, scooting back against the loveseat. 

“How was work?” Armin asked, wanting to break the silence as more people filed up the stairs. 

“It was fine, business as usual. It’s never really very interesting. We have a new intern, he’s kind of fun to work with.” Erwin spoke, leaning back as well, turning more to Armin so they could be slightly face-to-face. 

“That sounds interesting.” Armin nodded, bringing his legs up to his chest. “What do you do in the building?” Erwin hummed, biting his lip a bit. 

“Lots of different things, almost everything.” Erwin explained. His gaze cast elsewhere. Armin was about to ask further questions, but the lights in the room slowly went out and the projection was cast on a large white sheet. The movie began and Erwin’s warmth began to surround Armin. And throughout the movie, the two grew a bit closer to one another. Occasionally, Armin caught Erwin’s eyes traveling to him in the light of the movie projection. Armin would look up at him, silently asking him a question, to which Erwin would inch a bit closer to Armin and turn his attention back to the movie. At some point, his arm wrapped around Armin, and at another, Armin leaned into the other’s warm side. Watching the shadows of a story roll across the man’s face. Reflecting black and white into deep sky blue eyes. Like a paper airplane gracing a gentle summer’s breeze. Armin would sometimes catch himself staring, this time was no different, except for the fact that Erwin had been the one to catch him staring. And maybe it was the cliche strain of romantic violin playing from some speaker hidden around the viewing room, maybe it was the warmth coming off the man beside him in soft waves, maybe it was Armin finally getting the courage to be impulsive for the first time in his life. Whatever it was, it had Armin leaning up until his lips were gently connecting to Erwin’s warm chapped ones. When their lips touched, Armin felt his heart leap in a way that woke him from whatever trance he felt he was in. And he quickly pulled away, his cheeks red. Erwin must have been caught by surprise by Armin’s action, having not kissed back nor reacted beyond the slack-jawed expression he was aiming at the other blonde. When the taller man regained his composure, he slid his hand under Armin’s chin, guiding his gaze to look up from nervously picking at his nail beds until their eyes met and Erwin was the one leaning in. They kissed again, this one was more fluent and natural. It felt like it was always meant to happen. Armin felt lightheaded, he got a small glimpse of a memory far beyond his life now, a memory of disappointment and loss. When they kissed Armin felt as though he had achieved something specific he had always wanted. And the warmth of Erwin’s kiss carried him into a comfortable air, leaning into the man, the movie left ignored for the time being. Their attention was entirely focused on one another as Erwin's hand laced into the soft locks at the back of Armin’s head, bringing him in even closer. Their heads tilted opposite one another and Armin had to place a hand on Erwin’s chest as his mouth worked against his. 

The two left the library, chatting light-heartedly, it was dark and cold. Their hands were clasped together, Erwin’s hand practically engulfed Armin’s and he almost cringed at how cliche it was. However it felt so right, there were so many differences between the two that Armin felt like Erwin basically completed him. It was like finding a puzzle piece he had lost so long ago. Something that truly used to be a part of his life was just found once more. And yet Armin was sure he had never met Erwin before. At least not in this life. 

“Thanks for walking me home.” Armin smiled at Erwin, standing in front of his apartment door. Erwin smiled at him, nodding. Their hands were still clasped together between them, erwin squeezed Armin’s hand gently. 

“Of course, it’s not the best neighborhood. And it was great to hear your laugh on the way.” Erwin mentioned, smiling down at Armin. Armin blushed red, smiling to himself a bit at his words, he watched the way the light washed over Erwin. A warm glow of the porchlight. His complexion was practically glowing with the soft yellow-orange. The contradiction of that and Erwin’s bright blue eyes were drawing the blond in again. It was harder to reach Erwin on his own this time, he leaned up on his toes and almost couldn’t reach. Erwin smiled very fondly and without hesitation leaned down while wrapping his arms around Armin’s small waist to connect their lips. This kiss was different, it was more heated than the other. Armin would be lying if he said his knees weren’t currently growing weak. Armin softly gasped as a tongue slid across his lips, the gasp allowed the man entrance and he licked into Armin’s mouth gently, coaxing the shorter male’s tongue to slide against his. 

Armin was gently panting as Erwin pulled away. Armin bit his lip at the expression on Erwin’s face. Armin would never have been this forward, never have been this confidence. He could see that Erwin wanted to move forward again, to capture Armin’s lips again and to possibly do more. But Erwin was slowing down, he pulled back from Armin to give the other breathing room. 

“My apologies, I don’t want to be forceful with you.” Erwin explained, opening his mouth to continue, Armin could tell he was probably going to excuse himself, to walk back down the stairs and leave back to his own home. And Armin was suddenly aware that he was pulling Erwin back down into a desperate kiss. His arms were circled around Erwin’s neck, his chest pressed against Erwin’s and his tongue was eagerly sliding against the taller man’s soft plump lips. And with that Erwin lost his composure, his calm restraint was quickly pushed away in favor of pushing Armin against his door. Placing his hands on the shorter blonde’s hips to lift him to straddle Erwin’s hips. Armin wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist, he could feel the firm muscle against his thighs and it made Armin shuddered. A pleasant heat surged downward and Armin softly groaned into the touch. The cold night air brushed his skin and his body couldn’t decide whether it was hot or cold. Erwin was working Armin’s mouth open with his tongue and teeth, biting at his lips and licking into Armin’s mouth until the smaller blonde was completely at his mercy. 

“Cold, inside.” Armin managed to mumble between the rough kisses he received. Erwin nodded and set Armin down. The shorter blonde shifted to bring out his keys, unlocking and opening the door. The door was closed with a rough shove from Erwin, pressing Armin against the door while simultaneously attacking the other’s neck and jawline. Trailing his tongue up to caress the shell of Armin’s ear. His head grew fuzzy and his thoughts incoherent. All he thought in that moment was that he wanted the other man as close as possible. A harsh bite to his neck elicited a loud yelp from the shorter, he slapped a hand over his mouth at the noise and his entire face grew redder. If that was even possible at this point. Erwin looked at him with a devilish smirk. The look sent an exciting shiver down Armin’s spine and with a deep invasive kiss, Armin found himself laying on his back, his plush blankets surrounding him. He had remembered instructing Erwin down the long hallway. The man was currently situated between his knees, lifting his sweater up to get at his bare chest. 

“Hah!” Breathed Armin sharply as a hot wet tongue circled one of his budded nipples. His back arched until his hardened crotch brushed the large tent in Erwin’s pants. The action caused a groan from Erwin, his teeth scraped the sensitive skin of Armin’s nipple and he writhed underneath Erwin. Armin briefly became aware that the other had pulled away and was simply hovering above him. He cracked an eye open to look up at the other curiously. Erwin was staring down at him with a look of complete and total adoration. Armin’s breath caught in his throat. 

“You’re beautiful…” Erwin’s voice trailed off as a large hand came up to cup Armin’s cheek gently. The smaller blonde froze, his eyes widened with the other’s words and they stung with tears soon after. Armin wasn’t sure what it was, but the words shook him to his core and caused something to break. Erwin was quick to his rescue, leaning down to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. Armin felt any sorrow melt away from his chest and it was like a dam broke. He reached up to hold Erwin’s face, their mouths worked together in complete unison. Erwin gently pulled away and kissed both of Armin’s eyes. Armin shook his head and bit his lip to hold back a grin. He grabbed the collar of Erwin’s shirt and pulled him down. Instead of kissing him, he leaned his head up to kiss Erwin’s neck right bellow his ear. The other hummed, placing his hand at the small of Armin’s back to support the boy better, raising his hips to grind against the hard member in Armin’s pants. Armin broke off of Erwin’s neck to moan, gasping and breathing hot air against Erwin’s ear. The other groaned and pressed Armin back into the mattress roughly. 

“Who knew you could drive me so crazy.” He growled into Armin’s ear, lifting Armin’s shirt up, looking at the other questioningly. Armin got the hint and nodded lightly. He sat up so the other could remove the shirt. Armin was slammed back into the mattress, kisses were trailed down his chest and stomach, down to his pants. Erwin looked up at him with the same questioning gaze and again Armin nodded, squirming against the tight pants. Erwin made a show of unbuttoning the pants before slipping the pants off in one smooth motion. Armin didn’t have time to appreciate the freedom and the loss of the ache from the constriction when Erwin had his mouth on the still-clothed member. 

“Ah!” Armin gasped, fisting the blankets in his hands at the feeling of the hot tongue mouthing him through the fabric of his underwear. Armin squirmed at the pleasure of it, heat coursing down to his dick. Erwin smirked up at him, dragging the underwear down and off of his aching cock. Armin looked down to watch the other, the hot breath brushed his flesh and caused a tremor to lace his spine. 

“Look at you, all hard for me.” Erwin said as he wrapped his hand around Armin, dragging his fist up and down slowly, achingly. Armin bit his lip and arched his back, practically whimpering. He didn’t know where he got the confidence to say his words. 

“Just for you, sir.” This earned him a predatory gaze and a mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. “Mm!” He moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He had never felt this good before in his entire life. Erwin swallowed him all the way down to the base of his cock. Armin moaned as the lips dragged across the sensitive skin. The other bobbed his head a couple of times. Armin was completely breathless as he watched the other pull off of his member with a trail of saliva connecting the two. Armin shuddered and whimpered at the image. He felt an ache deep inside of him that he had never really paid attention to, he realized just how badly he wanted to have Erwin's pulsing cock inside of him. Slamming him against the mattress and forcing him to moan the other's name. The thought caused his dick to twitch gently and weep with precum, something it had been doing frequently with the absolutely god-like things the other was doing. Especially when a clothed hardened member pressed against him as the man above him slipped his shirt off over his head. Armin gasped and his eyes eagerly drank up the image of smooth skin and hard lean muscle. He felt his mouth go dry and he tried to gulp down the heat and pleasure streaking through his mind and body. When he saw Erwin unbuckling his belt Armin felt a surge of anxiety break through the cloud of pleasure currently hazing his mind. 

“U-um, I’ve, never really,” Armin would have continued if he hadn’t seen the look of realization cross Erwin’s face. 

“You’re still a virgin?” Erwin asked, just to confirm, but Armin nodded instead of speaking. He felt a bit humiliated, being a nearly twenty-year-old virgin was always something his close friends often made fun of him for. But when Erwin lifted his chin with a gentle hand, meeting him with a gentle gaze, the humiliation slowly faded from Armin’s mind. 

“Do you want to continue?” Erwin asked. Armin felt hesitation for a split second. It was a sober moment when he felt the heat seeping into his bones from the man above him and the warm comforter bellow. And Armin realized he felt completely safe with the other in that moment, but just to reassure himself a little bit more he asked Erwin a question he was nervous about receiving an answer to. 

“Will you stay after?” Armin had always been fearful of one-night stands. A side-effect of being spontaneous, at least he had heard. And Armin was always nervous about sex because how shitty would it be to devote such an important part of yourself to a person, only to have them leave twenty minutes later? Erwin smiled without worry, without hesitation, and he spoke with a gentle lull to his voice. 

“As long as you will let me.” Armin’s heart swelled, and with a gentle nod of his head and a soft kiss to his forehead. The man leaned down and kissed his chest, paying special attention to the place just above his heart. Erwin gently placed his fingers at Armin’s lips, taking the hint he opened his mouth and sucked in the fingers, licking up and down the digits to coat them nicely with saliva. He made eye contact with Erwin and furrowed his brows. 

“You are extremely sexy, did you know that?” Erwin asked, slipping his fingers a bit further into Armin’s mouth, the blonde choked on them a bit but moaned as they came out. He gasped and shivered. The fingers were brought down to meet his entrance, Erwin slowly circled his slick fingertips around the tight ring of muscles. Armin bit his lip, tense and anxious from the suspense. Erwin leaned down and captured his lips, sliding a finger in and feeling the moan from the smaller man against his lips. He curled the finger and slid it in and out, eliciting moans and gasps from the blonde beneath him. He slid another one in alongside the first and Armin flinched gently and soon relaxed against the sensation. Feeling the drag of something inside of him was damn near enough to send him over the edge. He felt overwhelmed with pleasure, but he still wanted more. So he voiced as much. 

“M-more, faster.” He panted, arching his back with a loud moan when the other began to pound his fingers into him. Armin moaned loudly into the man’s ear as Erwin leaned over to kiss the other’s face. Armin panted and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s shoulders, digging his nails into the other’s skin lightly. 

“I’m going to do another, okay?” Armin eagerly nodded, the stretch of a third finger caused a whimper of pain, he shifted a bit and experimentally rocked his hips back onto the digits. Moaning low in his throat, he rocked himself back against Erwin’s fingers, the man not moving in the slightest, just watching Armin eagerly take in such minuscule parts of him. The other was practically fucking himself onto the other with drawn-out breathy moans when Erwin curled his fingers at the same time Armin rocked himself down as deep as he could go and earned a practical scream from the smaller blonde. Armin dug his nails deep into Erwin’s back, his body tensing around Erwin roughly. Erwin groaned huskily at the action, pressing against Armin. 

“Fuck, fuck,” The smaller chanted sinfully into Erwin’s ear. He massaged the spot, watching Armin’s body convulse with intense tremors. “I want you, now, please.” Armin whimpered, shifting against the fingers. At the request, Erwin slowly withdrew his fingers, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Armin’s cock, which was slick and dripping with precum. Armin whimpered and watched as Erwin slipped off his pants and underwear. He bit back a gasp when taking in the sheer size of Erwin’s neglected member. He suddenly understood why the man had proposed three fingers and was very thankful for the prep he had been put through. 

“What do you think?” Erwin asked, smirking at the other. Armin blushed and bit his lip, not trusting his voice at all, instead, he shifted eagerly under the other’s gaze. Gulping gently as he watched the other take a small square package from the pocket of his discarded pants. Armin watched with anticipation as Erwin rolled a condom onto himself, he knelt down between Armin’s legs, shifting closer. He looked at Armin once more with that questioning gaze. 

“Last chance to back out love.” Armin’s heart fluttered at the pet name, he nodded eagerly at the other. 

“Please, I want this,” He gulped and bit back his hesitance, he let a surge of confidence overtake him once more. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.” He bit his lip. Erwin’s eyes narrowed, the bright sky blue was dark and clouded with a predatory lust, he grabbed Armin’s hips firmly, the entirety of his hands basically covered Armin’s hips. Armin would have been embarrassed by the size difference if he wasn’t overwhelmed with the feeling of Erwin’s tip pressing against his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as Erwin pushed into him slowly, pausing for a moment to allow Armin a breath before sinking in to his base. Completely sheathed inside of the other with a low groan. Armin arched his back at the feeling of Erwin’s hard cock pressing against his pulsing walls, he squeezed around the other and earned a loud moan from him. Erwin shifted and the tip brushed that spot inside of him once more, ripping a deep moan from Armin’s throat. And when he began to rock his hips against Erwin the man’s hands held him still. Armin whimpered at the restraint, glancing up to see a devilish look on Erwin’s face. The expression caused his dick to twitch a bit. 

“Be patient love, I want to savor that look on your face.” He growled, leaning down to whisper in Armin’s ear. Armin moaned softly, his insides ached with the heat and lack of movement. 

“Please, please fuck me.” He whimpered softly, tears of frustration edging at his eyes. Erwin hummed and kissed down Armin’s neck agonizingly slow, pulling his hips back. A long sound of complete pleasure was drawn from Armin at the slide of Erwin’s dick dragging against sensitive walls. When Erwin bit into Armin’s neck, he cried out in pain, but the sound soon turned pleasurable as Erwin slammed himself back into the smaller blonde. But he didn’t stop this time, he kept thrusting into Armin. And Armin couldn’t stay quiet for the life of him. He moaned and called Erwin’s name countless times, mumbling curses and profanities. Erwin spoke soft nothings to Armin as he pounded deep into the other. The sound of Armin, the heavy breathing, and the slapping of skin filled the air. Armin felt a tight coil in his stomach, Erwin brushed his prostate with each thrust and fuck it was driving Armin completely crazy. 

“Fuck, Erwin, harder!” Armin begged loudly. His back arching as Erwin dug his finger’s into Armin’s hips, angling himself to hit Armin’s prostate dead on. Armin saw white at the first hard thrust against the bundle of nerves, his mouth hung open in a silent moan. He could feel his body bouncing back and forth with the force of Erwin’s thrusts. When a hand grabbed his cock and softly stroked the younger male, stars accompanied the white in his vision as his body convulsed with the earth-shaking orgasm that ripped through him. He genuinely screamed from the pleasure, moans mixed with Erwin’s name as he clenched around the other’s cock. Strings of sticky cum littered his stomach and Erwin’s hand. And with the tightening of his muscles he heard a low groan from the man above him. Armin panted as Ewin thrust into him, rocking them both through their orgasms before slowing to a stop a second later. 

“Fuck,” The man panted, his head hung as he looked down at Armin. Who was panting, his pupils blown wide and his hair strung across the pillows. He slid out of Armin, the action causing the smaller to whimper. Armin could hardly keep his eyes open, he didn’t know what time it was, but he was completely exhausted.

“Hey beautiful? Where’s the bathroom?” If Armin’s body wasn’t already rocked with heat and pleasure, it certainly was after that small compliment. 

“Just to the left of here, right next door.” He explained sleepily, trying to sit up and stay a bit more conscious. 

“Lay down love, I’ll be right back.” His tone was warm and welcoming, Armin found himself sinking into the covers. When a cold wet cloth swiped at his stomach, he opened his eyes and saw the other male gently cleaning him off. His heart swelled and tears burned at his eyes.

“Will it be okay if I held you?” Armin smiled gently and nodded, scooting back and under the covers slowly. Erwin smiled and sat down beside him, scooting in close and scooping Armin into his arms. Armin’s cheek was soon rested on Erwin’s warm, hard chest. He could hear the other’s heartbeat through his sleepy fucked-out haze. He gently kissed the skin and soon felt fingers carding through his soft blonde locks. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Erwin seemed to reassure, whispering gently in his warm voice. Armin smiled and the last of his consciousness slipped away from him. He fell asleep to the soft lullaby of the man’s heartbeat.


End file.
